


Messing with the Informant

by Alessandra_Lovelli



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandra_Lovelli/pseuds/Alessandra_Lovelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that one fateful night that you made the biggest mistake of your life, and that was messing with Orihara Izaya by accident. Not realizing that he was Nakura, caused your life to fall into a turmoil when your brother decides your punishment would be to live with none other than Izaya himself. Will your life really be nothing but chaos? or will it be something a little more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You smirked a bit as you pulled out a dart from your pocket as you slowly made your way into the hall without letting your target see you. It was already 7am and the sun was yet to rise up but it was no better of a time to have some amount of fun.

Your target had already started working on his laptop as you could see him typing away with a grin upon his face. “Oh good…he’s distracted” You mumbled with a small grin as you threw the dart in his direction.

The sharp dart flew into the air in high speed, closing in on its target however…the man caught it in time before it could reach his face as he smirked at you. “Wow…trying to kill me so early in the morning? That isn’t something I’d expect from a girl on the first day she lives with you”

You glared at him as you turned your back and walked to the kitchen, preparing a nice hot cup of coffee “It’s not like the dart was filled with poison, so I doubt you’d be killed that easily…not like it reached you anyway…besides, you have a lot of people after you anyway so it would be better if you were prepared anyway” You chuckled as you sipped onto your coffee. “Isn’t that right…Izaya?”

Izaya smirked as he approached you “I guess I’m that popular~ well it can’t be helped if the human population loves me that much” You rolled your eyes at him. “Whatever you say…”

Izaya frowned a bit as he stared at you “No coffee for me? And we’re supposed to be lovers-” You turned to face him with a glare “You dare say that and I’ll kill you for real, you and me both know the reason why I’m here!”

**Flashback:**

_About a week ago, you did something which you were sure to regret messing with the man known as Orihara Izaya. It was nothing new for you since you were a hacker for your brother who was the leader of a mafia group. It was your job to gather information from different sources since one thing about being in a mafia is to know each and everything about your enemies as well as potentials enemies since this was a world where you can make and break allies, as well as enemies but you brother made it important to stay on top of the game._

_However, it was that one time you were bored and decided to see other criminals that were wanted and you came across a person known as Nakura who was known to assist people in killing them, the more you researched about the person, whom you assumed was a woman because of the name. What you found shocked you since this woman was a lot more dangerous since she’s been known to manipulate people and you didn’t like people who did things like this._

_Despite being a part of the mafia, you thought of yourself as more of a person with a self of justice, which led to hack into the sever where she was known to be around in, to try to pinpoint this Nakura so that she would never do things like this ever again. Sounds simple right? You thought it was, however what awaited you the next morning changed everything._

_“Hey, (Y/N)” Your cousin Kuroko Tetsuya called out to you as you woke up the next morning “Seijuro is calling you to his office, you better hurry” He said bluntly before leaving to do the rest of his work._

_You frowned a bit as you quickly dressed up to meet him “geez, Sei-nii is always like this. I’m not a morning person either…I wonder what it is” You mumbled as you let out a yawn and made his way to his office._

_As you opened the door to his office, you saw your brother talking to a guy who looked like he was probably a few years older than him. The man had black short hair and wore a large black winter coat, which you found weird since it was fairly hot at the time. Was he not suffocating? Well…who cares anyway. “Sei, I’m here…what did you need?” You asked him with a yawn._

_Akashi Seijuro shook his head as he gestured you to sit down. “(Y/N), this man is Orihara Izaya, I don’t think I need to give any further details about him.”_

_‘Orihara Izaya?’ You looked at the man who gave you a small smirk. Yeah you definitely knew who this man was. He was an informant who knew how to get his job done and his information has always been accurate. You also heard many rumors about how dangerous he was, everyone in the underground business knew who he was. Your brother had warned you about how dangerous it would be to mess with someone like him since he could easily get you killed if you chose to._

_“Ah yes, I do know you. It’s a…pleasure to meet you, Mr. Orihara” You tried to say in a respectable manner._

_“It’s nice to meet you too, after all….it’s not every day I get to meet someone as beautiful as you who’s try to threaten my life” He said with a smile on his life._

_You felt your face become pale as you heard him say_ that ‘W-what? What does he mean by that?’

_Your brother sighed as he looked at you and explained the situation “Well (Y/N), it seemed that you, out of your own mischief started to target Mr. Orihara here by sending lots of people to his house last night.” You widened your eyes “Last night? But that was…” You looked over at the man who smirked at you in amusement. “Are you Nakura by any chance?” You asked him hesitantly to which he nodded “Yes bravo! You’re the first person who’s ever managed to track down my address, and here I thought I upped my security too” He joked as he stood up and bowed at you mockingly._

_Well shit…You’re screwed._

_“E-er….nii?” You turned to look at your brother you still had his poker face on “I’ve worked things out with Mr. Orihara here and for your punishment for doing things without my permission” You gulped as you looked at your brother, you never did like your brother’s punishments. It was never life or death situations but it really made you feel regret. “We decided that you will be staying at his house for 2 months…”_

_You felt your jaw drop “2 months?!” You yelled out in shock “But! Oh come on, make it one month at least” He shook his head as he stared at you expressionlessly. “Would you rather have it be 3 months?”_

_Izaya chuckled as he smirked at you “I wouldn’t mind if she stayed with me that long”_

_You felt your head drop, there was no use trying to win against your brother “fine…2 months is fine, when do I leave?”_

_“Tomorrow morning”_

_You looked at your brother in shock “So soon?!” You walked to his table and slammed your hands onto it “You’ve got to be kidding me? What about all my work? You won’t be able to get someone to replace me”_

_Your brother simply shrugged “I’m not going to, you’ll be taking your laptop and thanks to Mr. Orihara’s consideration, you’ll be getting wifi as well so we’ll be in constant communication, therefore you’ll still be working for us…Just in a different location”_

_You felt your eye twitch, damn your brother…if only you didn’t respect him so much, arguing with him wouldn’t be such a problem. Your other problem was still laughing as he grinned at you. “We’ll be having a lot of fun together, (Y/N)-chan~!”_

** End of Flashback: **

 

You sighed as you slumped onto the couch, opening your laptop to start your work. Like your brother said, he didn’t hesitate sending you lots of work. It was like you never even left…for them that was, since they were still getting your work. You, on the other hand were being forced to live with some psychopath you didn’t even liked, and he really enjoyed teasing you that you really felt like killing him.

“Oh god…why did I even try to mess with him that night?” You clicked your tongue in frustration but you could hear him laughing at you in the background, though it was a quite laugh. You knew well enough that he could hear you and was laughing at your demise.

Yup, way to go Akashi (Y/N)…


	2. Chapter 2

You yawned as you finally were able to finish your work on the computer “I can’t believe I was able to finish that all so quickly…usually it takes me a whole day but it took me a few hours to get all this done”

 

Why was it that you were able to finish so quickly anyway?

 

Oh yeah that’s right, none of your friends were here. Usually you’d have Momoi and Ryouta drag you out for fun, Momoi in the morning for shopping and Ryouta during the evenings because he needed a wingman…or wingwoman in this case.

 

“You sound bored…done already?” Namie chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee in her hands. You smiled at her as you let out a bored sigh “Yeah…is it that noticeable? I usually don’t usually finish up my work this fast” She smiled back at you “Is that so? Well it can’t be helped” When you noticed the pot of coffee in her hands, you looked at her confused “What’s with the pot anyway?” She looked at it and then back at you “Oh this? Izaya wanted more coffee so I have to bring this to him” You blinked at her “Bring him coffee? He could easily just get himself coffee” She shrugged with a sigh “True but he pays me well so I don’t really mind”

 

You gave her a small smile as she walked away to his office. You stretched your arms as you looked back at your computer “I wonder what the others are doing right now? Damn Sei-nii for sending me here…” You grumbled before an idea hit you as you let out an evil smile “Hoho, I know what I should do now” You said as you quickly started typing a large series of codes onto your computer and then attaching them to the email which held the work you had to do as you sent it to your brother.

 

By the time you were done, the sun was setting down and you were bored as hell now that you had your fun. “I should just go out for a bit, it’s not like I have anything else to do” You got up and before you could leave you remembered something “…maybe it would be wise if I told him” you mumbled as you walked towards his office and before you could open the door, you could hear laughing on the other side. “Ah this is so much fun, there’s so much information out there that I still haven’t uncovered yet, this is why I love humans so much”

 

Yup, without a doubt that was definitely Izaya on the other side. “Then again…I rather not, I still don’t like that guy…not that he would give a damn about me anyway” you said with a shrug as you left the house with a jacket.

* * *

 

Ikkebukuro was a fairly interesting place with so much happening, everywhere you went the streets always seemed to be busy with people all around. You saw many different restaurants around with one that struck out the most. “Russian Sushi” you recalled the name of it, and if you remembered well, you recalled that their sushi was quite cheap compared to the other sushi places. “I wonder what Russian Sushi would taste like” You chuckled as you decided that one day you would really come here.

 

It had already been more than an hour since you had been out of the apartment and the sun had already gone down. You would have gone back, but you just had one problem…You were lost. It seemed that after all that wandering, you couldn’t really tell where you were, nor did you know how to get back to Izaya’s apartment. “This is just perfect…” You groaned as you looked around “How did I manage to get myself lost?” You frowned as you ran your fingers through your hair, frustrated by the turn of events.

 

“Hey, you there...” You turned around and saw three thugs wearing yellow scarves around their necks as they walked towards you in a weird manner, as if they were trying to intimidate you. Normally it would work on most people, but you were different. You were to seeing wannabe gangsters trying to act like they owned the place. “Well damn, this chick is pretty sexy, ain’t she?” One of the thugs in the back told the others and they agreed. “You’re right…” The one in front smirked as he looked at you “Wanna hang out with us, pretty lady? We can show you a good time” You gave them a fake smile “Yeah…how about no?” Their smiles drop immediately as they glare at you “We’re not giving you an option, don’t you know who we are?” The second one said as he pointed at the scarves around their necks. “Not really…and I really don’t care, now will you excuse me? I have better things to do” You walked past them, only to have the first guy hold on to your shoulder. You glared at him as you caught hold of his wrist as you twisted it and then threw him over your shoulder, causing him to hit the pavement. “You bitch! Get her!” The second guy yelled as both he and the third one ran at you, however before they could, they were both flew and hit the wall at a really fast speed.

 

Your jaw dropped as you looked at two people who were walking towards you. One of them with blonde hair who looked like he was dressed up as a bartender and the other who was a biker who were a yellow cat-like helmet, whom you later found out was a woman upon closer inspection. “Tche, so bastards like this still exist huh?” The guy clicked his tongue as he rotated his shoulder, as if he was warming up for a fight. ‘Did this guy…punch these two men? B-but how? I didn’t even see him do any of that?!!’ You yelled in your head as your jaw was still hanging in shock.

 

The biker woman approached you as she quickly typed something onto her phone and held it out to you. “Are you alright? It seemed that you were being ambushed by those guys” The text said. You nodded at her “Yeah I’m alright, I really wasn’t expecting anyone to help me…so thank you, both of you” You said as you smiled at both of them. The woman nodded back as she typed away once again “I see, that’s really good to hear, though I can’t say that it was alright for you to be out here at this time, it’s really not safe”

 

“It looked like she could manage herself to me” The blonde guy said as he inspected the guy who you had beat up a moment ago. “For someone like you, it’s pretty impressive…I’d almost would say that we got in your way” He said as he looked at you. You smiled at him “I’m really not that defenseless…but who are these guys, if you don’t mind me asking.” The blonde guy and the biker looked at each other for a brief moment before looking at you “You really must be new here if you don’t know who they are” The blonde guy said in an amused tone as he left out a laugh.

 

The biker typed away on her phone at a fast pace as she showed it to you “These guys are known as the ‘Yellow Scarves’, they’re one of the three main gangster groups that you’ll find here” You widened your eyes, did she just say gangster groups? And what’s with that lame name? It’s like something a child would come up. But that’s not the point, she said that they were one of the main gangster groups which would mean that there were in fact many different kinds of gangs here. You didn’t realize how dangerous Ikkebukuro was until now. How fun. Looks like your stay here wouldn’t be so boring after all. “Gangster groups huh…who are the other groups that reside here?” You asked in amusement before changing your tone “I mean…you know, so I can try to avoid getting into trouble here…haha” You laughed awkwardly.

 

The blonde guy shrugged “Well…there’s the dollars, one of the largest groups here but it’s more of a colorless group so it’s hard to identify who their members are, but they won’t give you any trouble. There’s also the Blue squares, but I’ve heard rumors on how they’re disbanded now. If you need to keep an eyes out, just stay away from those Yellow Scarf bastards” He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. You nodded at him “I see, that’s good then” You pretended to sigh in relief “thanks for helping me once again” You said as you bowed slightly. The biker shook her head, as if to tell you there was no need to thank them as she began to type. “What are you doing here by yourself anyway? It’s quite late for a girl to be here by herself” You laughed embarrassed as you scratched your head “Well…to be honest, I’m actually lost. Do you know how to get to the park? I know my way from there” They looked in each other once again “You’re really far from the park…I’m surprised you managed to get that lost” You shrugged as you laughed “Newbie’s mistake”

 

Feeling a bit sorry for you, they walked with you towards the park, probably because they were worried that you would end up getting lost or getting into more trouble. You didn’t tell them that you were a part of a mafia to be sure that nothing bad would happen to you but on the way there, you learned their names and became quite friendly with them. “Thanks once again for walking me here, I feel bad that I’ve wasted your time” You apologized as Shizuo shrugged “You worry too much, just go already. It’s not like we have any work right now so there’s no need to apologize” He tried to say coldly, but you had a feeling he wasn’t really all that mean. You smiled at them “I understand, goodnight Celty, Shizuo…” You bowed at them as you made your way back to Izaya’s apartment.

* * *

 

 As you entered the apartment, you were greeted by Izaya who was laid back on his coach, with a glass of wine in his hands as he gave you a smug smile. “Well, well…look who came back” You shrugged as you took your coat off “What is Izaya? Are you going to tell me that I’m not allowed to go outside?” He chuckled as he sat up, still smiling at you and seeing him smile made you a little tense. “Oh not at all, but I am curious about something. How was your little fighting with Shizu-chan and Celty?” You widened your eyes at him “How did you k-“

 

“I’m an informant, my dear (Y/N)…you think I wouldn’t know about that? Plus it was such a big hit on the dollars page” You frowned at him, taking the bit of information in. “Dollars page? Are you telling me you’re part of the dollars?”

 

He smiled as he turned his laptop, with a video that contained you and Shizuo beating those thugs from earlier. “how did they-“ “Get this? It’s not that hard, I’m sure they told you already….Dollars are colorless and they are one of the biggest groups here in Ikkebukuro, don’t be so surprised when you find out that there are members of the Dollars all around you”

 

“Oh?” You chuckled “This town really got a lot more interesting” You said as you sat down on the coach besides him. You caught him staring at you in amusement. “What is it now?” He simply smiled as he leaned in, cupping your cheek. “You really are an interesting girl…maybe I should consider making you mine” You widened your eyes, feeling your face flush at this as you slap his hand away and sit up, walking towards your room, calling it a night “As if I’ll ever fall for someone like you” Izaya watched you head to your room as he smiled at you in amusement once again “Don’t be so sure, my dear (Y/N)…since I love humans so much, there’s no way that you wouldn’t come to love me back” He chuckled as he finished his wine, licking his lips. “Looks like I have some work I need to do, my pawn has already made its first move”


	3. Chapter 3

“(Y/N)-chan! It’s been so long! How’ve you been?!” A friendly voice spoke through the phone as you chuckled and answered back “I’ve been quite alright, Satsuki. I was annoyed at first but this town doesn’t seem to be as boring as I first imagined it to be”

 

“Eh~? What do you mean by that?” She asked but you could hear some frustration in her voice “You’re so lucky, I’m really bored since you’re not here and yet you’re there having so much fun” You chuckled at her “I even heard you’re living with a hottie too~ wah I’m so jealous~!”

 

You widened your eyes  as you almost felt yourself choke, looks like it was a bad idea to drink coffee whilst listening to her speak “What?! N-no! Don’t be jealous! I hate that guy! Even if he is attractive, he’s still an ass!” You yelled at her but she still laughed “Don’t laugh Satsuki! This isn’t even funny! Besides, you’re dating Testu-nii. Why are you jealous anyway?”

 

“It’s not like I’m ‘jealous jealous’, it’s a figure of speech and you know how much I love Tetsu-kun” You rolled your eyes, if you could put her relationship with Kuroko as a metaphor, you’d probably say that he’s like the earth and she’s the moon. “I don’t need you to remind me…anyway how’s everyone doing while I’ve been gone?” You asked her.

 

“Well, it’s been rather quiet since I haven’t hear Dai-chan yelling his top off about you. Midorin and Mu-kun have been doing their own work. Ki-chan was complaining that he has no one to go to the bar with, and Akashi-kun has been really annoyed ever since you left…I’m not really sure why though but I’ve heard him grumble your name a couple times…did you do something to him?”

 

You laughed so hard that you needed to wipe your tears “He’s angry huh? Well good, he deserved it.” You could hear her gasp on the other line “Eh?! So you did have something do with it!”

 

**_ Flashback:  _ **

_“I wonder what the others are doing right now. Damn Sei-nii for sending me here…” You grumbled before an idea hit you as you let out an evil smile “Hoho, I know what I should do now” You said as you quickly started typing a large series of codes onto your computer and then attaching them to the email which held the work you had to do as you sent it to your brother._

**_ End of Flashback _ **

 

You shrugged “I didn’t do much, just hacked his computer so that he’d only be able to start his work an hour later than he’s supposed to”

 

“WHAT?!” She screamed so loud, that you needed to put the phone far back before she could turn you deaf. “But you’re in Ikkebukuro! How in the world did you manage to pull that off? And you know how he hates not being on time with things”

 

You smirked at her as you spoke in a sing-song manner “I know, that’s why I did it~ and even if I’m not in home, it doesn’t mean that I can’t hack him. You forget how skillful I am” She sighed at you “I really wish you’d stop before he decides to keep you there for a year…”

 

You chuckled “It’ll stop by the end of the week, besides if I didn’t plan some sort of revenge, there wouldn’t be any justice on my end” You didn’t receive a reply but you could tell that she was judging you “…you know, (Y/N)-chan…as much as I love you, I think you’re insane if you’re trying to go against him.”

 

  
 You sighed, realizing how right she was “Fine…I’ll take it down by tomorrow” She chuckled in response “good~ anyways I have to go, see you tomorrow and have fun with your boyfriend”

 

Your jaw dropped “He’s not my-!” but before you could continue, she cut the phone as you stared at it in shock. You felt your eye twitch. “tch, this girl really likes messing with me…even if he is attractive, I’ll never like an ass like him”

 

“So you think I’m attractive huh?”

 

You widened your eyes as you slowly turned to face the direction in which the voice came from “I-I-Izaya?”

 

Izaya stood standing against the door as he smirked at you with his arms crossed. It looked like he was listening in on your conversation with Satsuki. “Do you really find me that attractive (Y/N)? I didn’t think you’d fall for me that fast but…I wouldn’t mind if that’s the case” He smirked as he approached you.

 

You felt your face heat up, not because you were in love with him, but because he was embarrassing you by making such crazy assumptions about you. “D-don’t give me that, I don’t like you!” He still kept standing as before you knew it, his body was already closed to yours and as you tried to back away, you felt the wall hit your back. ‘Dammit, what the hell…’ you looked at the wall in surprise, not realizing that you couldn’t move back any further. His arms trapped your body, not allowing you to make any sort of escape as his face leaned close to yours, the distance between your lips and his weird barely inches apart as he spoke in a form of a whisper.

 

“Well…are you infatuated with me yet?” He says as he stares into your eyes. You glare back at him as you push him away “You can go to hell Izaya, I think they’re calling for you” He blinked at you as he laughed in surprise. “I thought so, I really do like you more and more now. Humans are truly fascinating creatures. They’re so amazing that I can’t help but be in love with them” He laughed as he spun himself around.

 

You felt your eye twitch as you continued glaring at him, more importantly you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing when his face was close to yours. You weren’t sure why that happened, you couldn’t understand yourself at this point but that wasn’t the problem. “Do you really enjoy toying with people Izaya?”  He glanced at you as he smiled “Toy? I’m not toying with anyone, just observing what the human race would be like if something happened to it”

 

You really didn’t like his personality, you didn’t like the way he did things. It was way different than what you were accustomed to, and you couldn’t take any more of it. “Whatever, I’m leaving…” You rolled your eyes at him as you walked towards the door while grabbing your jacket.

 

“What a coincidence, I’ll go with you” He said but you looked at him with annoyance “I’d seriously rather not stay with you any more than I needed to” He caught onto your arm and pulled you back, causing you to fall onto him as he caught you, putting his arms around your waist. “It’ll be best if I stay with you, after all…if anything happens to you, your brother will surely be after my head”

 

You sighed as you shrugged him off “They’ll be no need for that, I can handle myself just fine. Just give me a gun and that’ll be more than enough” He chuckled at you as he grabbed that same coat, you’ve always seen him wear. “Is that so? Sadly, I can’t give you a gun. As you can see, I don’t sell weapons” He said referring to his place.

 

You sighed and turned back to look at him “Fine…you can come with me, but only I can find a weapon of my own” He smiled at you “Fair enough, alright then let’s go~!” He said playful as he pushed you out of the door as you both walked around Ikkebukuro.

 

 

“Why did you need to come out anyway?” You asked him as you looked at him curious, but Izaya on the other hand was humming happily and it was really annoying you. What could be possibly be happy about in that evil mind of his?

 

“Hmm? Me? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about spending a nice lunch with you” You gave him a weird look “Lunch? With me? Whatever for?” You laughed at him mockingly “Why would I ever want to have lunch with you?”

 

He smiled at you, putting his arm around you pulling you back. Before you could ask what he was doing, you saw a red vending machine being tossed, just barely a few meters away…meaning that it could have just hit you right now.

 

“I-ZA-YA!!!!”

 

You heard a large voice scream out and as you turned around to find out where that voice came from, you widened your eyes to find out who it was. “Shizuo?” You said in astonishment when you saw what was in his hand.

 

Shizuo had a street sign pole in his hand as he walked towards Izaya with anger, it didn’t even look like he saw you just yet. You did recall that Shizuo was strong but you had no idea that he was that strong, it was superhuman strength if you could put it to words. You looked at Izaya and you were surprised to see Izaya grinning at him, almost as if he was expecting him somehow. “Ah Shizu-chan, I didn’t know you’d come here” Liar. If he really had no idea, that’s not the face one would make.

 

“Don’t call me that, and don’t think I’d forget what you did to me. I almost got framed for murder, thanks to you”

 

Your jaw dropped. Murder?! Framing? Just what this guy capable of? You didn’t hear any of this in the rumors you overheard, then again those rumors were quite vague but enough to spell out how much trouble he was.

 

“(Y/N)?” Shizuo asked in shock as he finally noticed you, then looked at Izaya in even more anger “why are you with this asshole? He’s the epitome of trouble”

 

Izaya pretended to feel hurt as he put his hand over his chest “Aww, oh how you hurt me with your words Shizu-chan” Despite saying that, that didn’t stop him from smiling nonetheless.

 

“Sorry Shizuo, he’s stuck with me until I get a weapon of my own…it’s not like I wanted him by my side” You smiled at him apologetically. Shizuo sighed as he put down his “weapon” as he looked at you “Okay then, if he causes you any trouble. Tell me and I’m be glad to kick his ass for you” He grumbled as he walked away.

 

“Aww…well that’s no fun, but it looks like Shizu-chan is awfully fond of you. Should I be jealous?” Izaya said teasingly but you rolled your eyes “Oh shut it, you just wanted a reason to fight him, didn’t you?” He blinked at you before laughing “How did you know?” You shook your head with a sigh “Don’t think I didn’t see you hold a pocket knife in your hand” You said as you lift up his hand, revealing the knife.

 

“wow…you really are smart, not bad…” he laughed “I doubt there are many women like you who’d be okay after witnessing these many ridiculous fights…then again, you’re special…” He grinned, referring to the fact that your part of the mafia.

 

You chuckled as you shrugged “My brother taught me well, even though I wasn’t always allowed to participate in wars, I was at least taught how to defend myself in such cases”

 

Izaya smirked at you “really now? Do you have any other skills worth mentioning?” He said as he slid his arms around you, pulling you closer as he lifted your face close to his. You felt your eye twitch “I’ll kick your ass if you come any closer. I may not be as strong as Shizuo, but I can take you down” You said as you glared at him.

 

He stuck his tongue out as he left you “I’m just kidding~ don’t be so distant, it’s normal for lovers to show affection for one another”

 

“I’m not your lover!” You yelled at him as you tried to punch him but missed as he dodged you, running far from you while laughing.

 

“Get back here!”


	4. Chapter 4

 

As you spent a while chasing after Izaya, you realized that your pace was become drastically slower. You had no idea that Izaya was so good at running away, and partially that running after him made you all the more hungry. It was well past lunch time and your stomach was crying for food at this point. You panted as you tried to catch your breath and before you knew it you were already in the park.

 

“Are you lost, my lovely lady?” A charming voice appeared and you looked up to see a young blonde boy who was probably in high school and was flirting with you. “Sorry, I’m really not in the mood to flirt with you right now” You said while panting lightly, you were finally able to catch your breath. “Aww really? Well there’ll always be a next time, I’m sure fate will lead us to each other again…” He smiled at you but you rolled your eyes, this kid was certainly quite the charmer. If you were still in high school, you probably would have considered flirting back with him.

 

“I’m sure that won’t happen Kida” You felt your eye twitch as you looked up to see him smirking at you rather playfully. The devil himself had appeared but he looked annoyed as he saw the kid who you know knew as Kida. He immediately glared at Izaya without a moment of hesitation “Oh it’s you…what do you want?” You could feel the tension between the two, well it was more like Kida was glaring at Izaya, and Izaya himself looked quite bored as he stared back at the kid.

 

“You to step away from her, she’s not yours” Izaya replied back in a monotone, it was very unlike his normal tone and Kida was feeling it too. “You say it like she belongs to you” He chuckled as he looked between you and Izaya “but it doesn’t look like that at all…” But before Izaya could say anything more, Kida shrugged playfully and winked “Well it’s too bad we couldn’t talk anymore, I’ll see you later then” He said as he walked off with his friend. “Well he’s quite the charmer” You laughed as you looked at Izaya who sighed as looked at you in unamusement “You really like guys like that? Isn’t he a little too young for you?” He said before smirking at you “Or are you just into young guys? That would explain quite a bit about why you haven’t fallen for me yet”

 

You felt your felt twitch as you tried to punch him but you held yourself back as you tried to calm yourself.

 

“Aww, tired already? And to think that you really wanted to kill me”

 

You felt your eye twitch as you looked up to see him smirking at you once again. Despite you feeling really tempted to kill him, you took in a deep breath as you sighed as looked at him “Actually I’m hungry and I really want to eat something. Come on…let’s go” Even if you hated the guy, you might as well try to enjoy the company of eating with someone rather than being alone all the time. Even if you hated it…it wouldn’t do you any good if you tried to do anything on your own while you were without a weapon. You remember walking around Ikkebukuro but you don’t remember seeing any weapon shops on your way and that was quite worrying.

 

Before he could react with a snazzy comment, you pointed at him with a glare “before you even try to say anything, it’s only because I’m hungry and it’s because I like you” He simply shrugged with a grin “Fine, I can work with that…and might I add, I do know a place you might like” He said as he walked off without any warnings, with left you walking after him before you ended up losing trace of him again in this crowd of people.

 

He finally led you to the Russian Sushi joint that you’ve actually been meaning to go to. You stared at it in surprise, who knew that Izaya would lead you to such a place. “What’s wrong? Don’t like Russian sushi?”  He chuckled to which you just rolled your eyes “I think this is the only Russian Sushi joint in the world…but I’m just surprised, I had no idea you’d actually take me to a place I wanted to visit” You looked at Izaya but he didn’t seem surprized by it, it was more like he expected it.

 

 “Oh? Is that so?”

 

“…You don’t sound all that shocked”

 

“Should I be?” He laughed as he led you in but before both of you could step more than a foot into the restaurant, a large dark tone man with grey hair stood before the two of you with a glare. “Izaya, what are you doing here? Are you here to cause more trouble?” The man glared at him. “Aw Simon, even you hurt my feelings, plus you’re embarrassing me in front of my lov-“ But before he could continue, you punched him, pushing him aside as you smile at the man “Just ignore him, I’m just stuck living with him for the time being…but we were planning on having lunch here…if that’s okay” You said looking between Izaya and the man who you now knew as Simon.

 

The man smiled widely at you “Ah yes! Of course! I apologize for that, please come on right in and take your seat!” He said as he quickly gestured you in. You wanted to hold in your laughter once you got to your seat “Wow…people really hate you here, even if you say you love humanity…a lot of people hate you here” Izaya rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone “Simon and Shizu-chan don’t count as people whom I love” You blinked at him as you titled your head to the side “My, my…this is the first time I’ve heard you making exceptions for people” You teased him but he chuckled, shrugging slightly.

 

“It’s not like that, Shizu-chan…isn’t human and he really displeases me, Simon on the other hand…well that’s a little hard to explain” You laughed at him “poor Shizuo, he’s a great guy though and he’s really nice to me.” Izaya rolled his eyes “You sound like you like him so much, why don’t you just date him or something?” He said what meant to sound sarcastic but it came out to sound like he was more annoyed with you talking about Shizuo like that. He widened his eyes at what he had just said, and so did you. “Er…Izaya? You alright there, for a second you sounded-“

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, as if I’d be jealous over someone like him” He chuckled, though it sounded quite unconvincing to you as he called over Simon so that you two could start eating and forget about what just happened.

 

* * *

 

“Izaya, I hate you and I hope you die a painful death” You sighed as you dropped your body onto the couch as soon as you stepped into the apartment, not even taking your coat off as Izaya followed behind you chuckling "Well I haven't heard that line in a while. Are you still upset about what happened?”

 

 You walked all around Ikkebukuro to find any traces of a weapons shop but only to find out that there weren’t any weapon shops to begin with. You’d think that you’d be okay if you didn’t know at all, but what annoyed you the most about it was that Izaya was with you the entire and only mentioned it once it was getting dark. You didn’t know whether to hit him with a baseball bat or a vending machine. Suddenly you had felt the need to have Shizuo with you, or at least be as strong as Shizuo to hurt Izaya as much as possible.

 

“No, I’m not upset…” You said calmly as you looked at him smiling before you glared as intently as you could “Yes I’m upset! You made me walk all around when you could have just told me that there weren’t any shops to begin with!”

 

“Aww, but where would there be any fun in that?” He laughed as he took off his coat. “I certainly enjoyed our time together.” You rolled your eyes “I didn’t, and now I’m going to be stuck with you for a longer time. Where am I going to get a gun anyway?” He shrugged as he slump down on the couch next to you “beats me, but if you want information. It’s going to cost you” He said the last sentence as he looks at you with a grin.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, not sure if it was a good idea to ask or not but you decided to go through with it anyway “Fine, name your price”

 

“I won’t ask for money, but I want information”

 

“If its information about my family secrets, then no way!” You stuck your tongue out at him “Why can’t you do it…or, that you can’t, can you? Mr. Informant” You chuckled at him, he simply glared at you before sighing “seeing as I hate to admit my defeat, you’re right. I can’t hack into your system…it seems that I may have misjudged you. You’re a lot smarter than you appear to be”

 

You felt your eye twitch “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, but fine…what do you need to know?” He grinned as he rested his back against the sofa, smirking lightly at you. “Good…let’s start with the basics” You looked at him questionable, not exactly sure what kind of questions would be considered ‘basic’ in his terms.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“21”  you said without hesitation “you?” Izaya raised his eyebrow at you “we’re playing 20 questions now so it’s your turn to answer” You smiled at him quirkily, as if trying to get him to answer you. “I’m 20” You widened your eyes “What? No way, you’re definitely older than me!” You stood up and pointed your finger at him, accusing him of lying. “I’m 20 forever my dear” You rolled your eyes at him “You’ve been 20 for how long then?” He chuckled and shrugged “who knows…it’s my turn to ask you a question now if I’m not mistaken”

 

You sighed dejectedly “fine…continue”

 

“How did you manage to secure and hide any information regarding you and your family?”

 

You smiled at him “I’m a hacker and quite good at it, I might add. Just like I hack, I know exactly how to hide anything that doesn’t mean to be seen. Having a mind of a hacker, I can easily remove any flaws in my firewall”

 

“Oh? How impressive…maybe I might consider letting you work for me” He chuckled. You were well aware that he paid Namie well, and that was at an hourly rate. “Who knows…if I ever decide that I’m short on cash…now answer me” You cleared your throat “Where can I buy a weapon?” He smirked devilishly at you “As you already know, you won’t get it anywhere in Ikkebukuro, but I can connect you to a fine supplier who can get you what you need”

 

“Give me the number then” You said with no hesitation but he wagged his finger at you “No, work for me for a week and then we have a deal.” You felt your eye twitch as you felt the need to strangle him at the very moment “I’m already living with you, it doesn’t get worse than that”

 

“Well, if you don’t need the number then I could-“

 

“Fine! I’ll do it…geez, you’re as evil as a demon honestly” You glared at him but he laughed “Evil? Oh no, you can consider this as a trade. That’s how an informant does things around here. No information is free after all”

 

‘I hate this guy…’ You glared at him intently but ended up sighing, you had no other option. You could easily have asked weapons from your brother but there was no way he was going to give you a weapon since you weren’t supposed to be outside by yourself. Even if it was meant for defence, that’s what Izaya was meant for…to keep you safe, plus you also had your self-defence training so the chances of your brother saying yes were close to nil.

 

It looked like your situation…may have gotten even worse. Just great.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“If you want him to give it to you already, why don’t you try to get him to tell you somehow?” Namie chuckled as she sipped her coffee while working on her computer. You on the otherhand were resting your head on the dining table, you were too exhausted since you ended up working for Izaya. He made you try to hack into certain networks which were too hard for him and then lastly upped his security. He promised not to tell your brother since he would kill you, metaphorically speaking but you were upset at yourself since this wasn’t something you liked doing, but you knew you need to. It was all in order to get a weapon for yourself.

 

“You make it sound so simple, tell me what I’m supposed to be doing Namie”  You frowned at her as she sighed at you “How about seducing him or something?” You blinked at her as you widened your eyes in surprise “Seduce?”

 

She laughed and shrugged “Why not? You’re 21…and he’s like…25 maybe? You could totally do it, plus I have seen the tension between the two of you so I say just do it.” She said in a straight face as she typed away on her keyboard “Who knows, it might even improve your relationship”

 

You roll your eyes “I still refuse to like that guy, but…” You sighed “I do want a weapon” You contemplated whether you should do it as you mumbled in conclusion “Fine, I’ll do it…”

 

She smiled, not looking at you but you knew it was meant for you “Try it when I’m not here, it’ll be odd seeing you two”  You glared at her “As if I’d do that! That would be…just so awkward. Are you sure it’ll work on him though? He doesn’t look like he’s the type who would choose a person over his work”

 

She looked at you with a weird expression “It’s not like I’m asking you to marry him, but I do know he’s straight…at least I think I do” You chuckled at her “I’m being serious here, I usually don’t make the first move, I used to be a wingwoman for one of my friends but that was easy stuff. I just had to pretend I was breaking up with him because he was too sexy for me”

 

“To announce that in public? Wow, you really must have been a good friend to him” She chuckled at you as she shut down her laptop after finishing her work. “You’ll never know unless you try. You do have a good figure so I’m sure you can sway him in some way. He’s taken an interest in you so I don’t think it’ll be that hard”

 

You smiled and sighed at her “Fine…but don’t count on me to sleep with him. That’s the last thing I’d ever do” She smirked at you as she stood up “You say that now but if I end up walking in on you two, that’s your problem and not mine”

 

You rolled your eyes at her. Even though you’ve met her a few times, you’ve actually gotten quite close to her over your time spent here. You’ve been out on a few lunch breaks with her and she’s actually pretty nice. Though you sometimes have overheard her mumble her brother’s name a few times and you didn’t want to bring it up because you…really didn’t want to know what that was all about. It would be like falling for your brother…now that would be really weird.

 

Izaya was out during the day since he had some work to be done, according to him. You wouldn’t be surprised if his work was related to creating more mayhem upon Ikkebukuro since that seem like something he really would do. Regardless, he wouldn’t be back up until evening so that gave you more than enough time to prepare. You didn’t bring any sexy clothing except for a few of Momoi’s dresses that she slipped in. It was probably for when she was helping you pack. She always would try to set you up with a few guys but you were never really interested in anyone in that way. For the first time, you were actually quite thankful that the things she got for you were going to be put to use.

 

You chuckled as you looked at the time. “He might be coming soon so might as well…give him a little surprise for the evening”

 

Izaya POV

 

“Man, I’m seriously exhausted…” I say lazily with a yawn as I walk up the stairs. The time was already 7pm so it looks like I was out for about 5 hours. Talk about a long day out…

 

I would have gone home sooner if I hadn’t bumped into Shizuo on the way back, humans like him…no, monsters like him are very annoying to deal with. Moreover, I can’t seem to find anyone that can easily kill him.

 

Looks like the Awakusu are much smarter than I anticipated, I did know that they would find out eventually that Shizu-chan didn’t kill anyone but still, I was hoping that they’d finish him off by the time they found out that it really wasn’t him…Talk about miscalculations.

 

But…I smirk as I reach my door to my apartment “…I did enjoy seeing Shizu-chan being chased for what it’s worth” I chuckled as I unlock my door, (Y/N)-chan might already be out since she doesn’t seem to like hanging around here all too much…How sad, to think my day would be a little more fun if I got to see her, tease her for a bit until she’s embarrassed…How embarrassing, if people heard my thoughts, they’d probably assume that I’m sadistic. **[A/N: well…he’s not too far off from the truth eue; ]**

To my surprise, the lights in the living room were still on but it was dimly lit. Did she forget to put the lights off before leaving? If that’s the case, why put the lights on dimly?

 

“Ah…Izaya, you’re home already?” A voice came from one of the rooms. I chuckle, so she is here after all… “Yeah, looks like my job took longer than expected. Miss me much?” I said as I turn to face the direction from which the voice came from.

 

I widened my eyes for a bit as soon as I saw her walking from her room as she put her hands on her hips with a small grin “…who knows, maybe I did”

 

Looks like I wasn’t expecting this sight for my eyes…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
**A/N: The following chapter contains too much sexiness for words so read at your own discretion (Not really a lemon but it has Izaya in it)**

* * *

_Izaya’s POV_

   
“Ah…Izaya, you’re home already?” A voice came from one of the rooms. I chuckle, so she is here after all… “Yeah, looks like my job took longer than expected. Miss me much?” I said as I turn to face the direction from which the voice came from.  
   
I widened my eyes for a bit as soon as I saw her walking from her room as she put her hands on her hips with a small grin “…who knows, maybe I did”  
   
Looks like I wasn’t expecting this sight for my eyes…  
   
(Y/N) wore a black dress that reached half her thighs as she wore light makeup with a shade of red lipstick. Quite the temptress she is tonight of all nights.  
   
“My, my…aren’t you looking quite sexy tonight? Going anywhere?” I chuckled at her as I sat back on my couch that was still facing her. “I’d go with you…but I don’t think I’m in the mood for going out tonight”  
   
She gave me a small smirk as she approached me slowly with her hands on her hips. “Oh I’m not going anywhere, I just thought I’d give this a try on. What do you think?” She’s good…looks like she’s definitely up to something…but what?  
   
She sits next to me with her legs crossed, allowing her dress to ride up a bit as she leaned in closer to me as if expecting an answer. I smirked at her lightly as I cup her cheek with one hand. “Not bad, in fact. It actually looks quite good on you, very eye-catching in some areas I might add”  
   
I could see her face blush, if not for the makeup then it wouldn’t have been so obvious. She probably isn’t used to seducing men like this, how interesting. Even someone like me may not be able to resist her if I let her continued like this. I wouldn’t mind letting her take the lead if she wasn’t up to something…  
   
I chuckled lightly as I pulled her chin up to face me as I leaned in, as I used my other arm to trap her in like a deer caught in a net. “So tell me…what is it you want from me?”  
  


* * *

_Your POV_

   
You widened your eyes as your faces were inching closer and closer to each other. ‘Come on! Keep yourself together! Come on (Y/N)!’ You yelled at yourself as you forced yourself to keep calm. You knew that Izaya wouldn’t do anything unnecessary which meant that he was only teasing for you now.  
   
“I have no idea what you’re talking of” You said with a smile but as soon as you saw him smirk, you felt a chill run down your spine as he blew hot air into your ear which caused you to blush even more. You knew that you must not give in to this man. You’ve come too far to back down now and it was your only chance to get a gun.  
   
“Come on…tell me what you want. I might just give it to you, after all…it’s not every day that you dress up for me like this” His voice was turned into a husky whisper which made your heart race. “After all, I don’t mind being in a position like this with you”  
   
You widened your eyes as you felt yourself leaning back and eventually you found yourself with your back lying against the couch and Izaya, trapping you between his arms. “I-I…” You couldn’t speak. You felt like something had been caught in your throat as all you could do was just stare back at the man who looked at you with a smug grin upon his face.  
   
“Oh? You’re making quite the cute face, aren’t you?” He said with a chuckle as he leaned into you a little more closely “It makes me want to tease you a bit more” He said as he kissed your neck lightly and made his way up your neck.  
   
“N-no! Stop this!” You stammered as you pushed him off you with all the strength you had in you right now. You pulled yourself up as you covered your neck that still felt so hot. Your body felt hot like it was going to burn.  
   
You’ve spent your nights with men, it wasn’t like it was your first time but this time felt different. You didn’t know how to feel right now. It was too different from what you normally experienced. Why? Why is that? He barely did anything but…it took all the strength in your body to resist him, even pushing him back successfully.  
   
“What’s wrong? Could have sworn that you looked like you were enjoying it for a moment there…” Izaya teased, normally you would have been able to easily yell at him for saying something like that but here, you couldn’t stop your heart from racing. Even your body was still feeling hot.  
   
You clenched your fists and closed your eyes tightly ‘I don’t get it at all…I hate him! I don’t understand the things he says and does…yet, why can’t I understand myself?!’  
   
You heard Izaya chuckle, and you opened your eyes to see him with his leg crossed on top of the other as he rested his face on his arm, staring at you…with a smile?  
   
This smile felt really different from all the others…usually the others were quite cocky but this one…looked like a gentle smile? You weren’t sure of it yourself but that’s what it looked like.  
   
“Looks like I went a little over board with you” He chuckled once again as he stood up, facing you as he bent down and kissed your forehead. You felt yourself heat up one again as you touch the place where he had kissed as you stared at him in confusion.  
   
He let out a small yawn as he walked back towards his room “as an apology, I’ll give you that guy’s number tomorrow. Is that fair enough?”  
   
You turned your side to face him when your jaw hanging “H-huh?!”  
   
This was unusual as just before you could have sworn that you needed to work for him in order to get the guy’s number. Why was he changing his mind now? Your plan to seduce him was an utter failure…yet you did it…somehow?  
   
“That’s what you wanted. Isn’t that why you went through the effort of putting on a show like this?” He said as he looked at you with a small smirk, plastered onto his face.  
   
“How did you…?”  
  
“It was quite simple really, once I tried to fix the pieces together…” He said as he laughed at the sight of your face that was still confused by it all “That surprised huh? You can’t get passed me, but like I said…I’ll give you what you want”  
   
You kept staring at him in shock as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. You felt your body drop onto the couch.  
   
“What just happened right now?” You said in shock, you wanted to yell but it came out as a whisper. You clenched your chest, still feeling your heart race by it all but you didn’t understand why it was racing for Izaya. ‘Was I that nervous to do it in front of him? Why…why is this happening to me?’ You bit your lip as you try to understand yourself, but couldn’t.  
   
Your brain was too tired to think at this point. This forced you to retire to bed early.  
   
Plan to seduce Izaya into giving you what you wanted: Success?


	7. Chapter 7

**Location: ???**  
The red haired leader sighed at the 4 other heads that appeared in his office one day once they had found out the news. Akashi Seijuro wasn’t the most open type but he was hoping that he didn’t need to explain his sister’s whereabouts. However, it had turned out that either his cousin/right-hand man, Kuroko Tetsuya or his girlfriend/analyst Momoi Satsuki had ended up telling one of them and thus the news was spread throughout his group of friends. He had his doubts but he was sure that Momoi was the most likely one to spread the news. Then again, it wasn’t like he had ask her not to say anything. At this point…he certainly wished he did.  
   
“Akashicchi! Is it true? You actually sent her to go live with that guy?” Kise asked out loud in disbelief. Midorima, nodded as well in agreement with Kise. Normally he would rarely be in agreement with Kise but these were really one of those rare moments. “Akashi, are you really sure it was safe for you to even risk sending her there without any protection?”  
   
Aomine laughed as he slumped himself on the couch “I don’t mind it, it serves her right. After what she did to me, it’s only fair that karma bites her in the as- Ouch! Satsuki! What the hell!” He glared at Momoi who slapped him on the back. “Oh shush! You deserved it, that’s what you get for keeping those malicious videos on your computer” He rolled his eyes in response “Don’t say it like I’m the only one who does it, I bet Tetsu does it too”  
   
Kuroko stared at his friend unamused at his statement “I’d prefer it if you don’t associate your habits with me” Momoi nodded as she hugged her boyfriend’s arm “That’s right! Tetsu-kun would never be like you”  
   
Akashi sighed deeply at his associates “Everyone, that’s enough!” He said, slamming his hand on his desk, getting everyone’s attention. “The reason why I sent her there has nothing to do with any of you. It is her punishment for attempting for hacking without permission, and no, it has nothing to do with Aomine’s problem either, that’s his fault”  
   
Aomine dropped his jaw at his boss “are you freaking kidding me?”  
   
Midorima frowned slightly as he folded his arms “Was it necessary to send her all the way there though? I mean she’s always gotten into trouble but this is the first time you’ve sent her away”  
   
The others nodded in agreement with him and Akashi sighed once again “It’s not like she’ll be in any danger. The fact that she’s with him without protection means that he’ll be forced to watch over her. I’m sure he knows by now that if she comes to harm, the entire group would be after him and surely, knowing his personality. That’s something he’d choose to avoid.”  
   
The others looked at each other, not really sure what to say but nodded nonetheless. They trusted their leader. They knew that their boss would never do anything without being fully sure of himself. “Alright then, we’ll take your word for it” Momoi said with a smile. “Okay then everyone, let’s go…this room feels so small with all of you here” She said as she quickly ushered everyone out. Everyone except Kuroko of course.  
   
Once everyone had left, Kuroko looked at his cousin who had still kept a poker face. “Is something the matter? You look like you have something to say, Tetsuya” His cousin frowned a bit as he faced his cousin head on “Was sending her there really part of her punishment or did you have something else in mind, if you don't mind me asking?”  
   
Akashi widened his eyes for a mere second before smiling, partially ashamed as he chuckled to himself “Your observation skills are really impeccable, even keeping a poker face wouldn’t do well against you” He sighed as he looked at his computer screen. The computer screen which had a picture of himself, his sister and his cousin when they were younger and much happier. He couldn’t help but let out a smile at the sight of his sister. “Fine, I’ll tell you the truth…” despite showing a happy smile, his eyes had a mix between happiness and sadness mixed together.  


 

* * *

   
It had already been over a month since you’ve started to live with Izaya and you think you’ve already started to understand him a little bit since then. Despite his teasing, he didn’t seem so bad, at least for now. You knew that he was still a bad person that never got his own hands dirty but enjoy witnessing the despair in others. Even knowing that, you couldn’t hate him as much as you wanted to.  
   
“(Y/N), I’m going to be gone for about 3 days”  
   
You looked at him surprise when he brought it up one evening while you were still working on your laptop. “Huh? Going where?”  
   
“Just some work related stuff that’s outside Ikkebukuro” You frowned as him as you narrowed your eyes “That’s so unfair…” You complained causing him to chuckle at you “What’s wrong? Going to miss me? It’s just 3 days”  
   
You rolled your eyes “Forget that, you get to go outside while I’m still stuck here. Talk about being unfair” You folded your arms as you puffed your cheeks a bit.  
   
Izaya simply shook his head at you “Fine, do you want to come with me then? Though you’ll have to live with walking around for a bit” You grinned as you held you hand up in an ‘ok’ gesture “I’m fine with that…but where are we going anyway?”  
   
Izaya chuckled “It’s still in Japan but it’s towards the south, there’s a few people I have to settle something with”  
   
You stared at him in disbelief “You’re actually going to fight? And here I thought you’d hide in the shadows and let someone else do it. I mean you do enjoy causing nothing but despair in people’s lives”  
   
It was his turn to roll his eyes at you “Now that just hurts that you have a low opinion of me, but you’re right…this time it seems that no one will be able to get the job done the way I want it to, so it’s leaving me no options”  
   
“I see…sounds like fun. When are we leaving?” You asked him with a big grin on your face. “Easy there kitten, we’ll leave by tomorrow so I’d suggest you’d start packing now”  
   
You glared at him as you held your fist at him “call me kitten again and I’ll make sure that this ‘kitten’ will claw you up so bad you won’t be able to recognize yourself”  
   
Izaya smirked at you “sounds like a plan but I am awfully fond of my face so I have no thoughts of going through with it.” He said as he walked towards his office “oh and don’t forget to take your gun, you still have it don’t you?”  
   
You rolled your eyes as you took it out from your bag “of course I still have it, who do you think I am?”  
   
He chuckled “well…you did go all that way just to get your gun, not that I might doing that again” You felt your eye twitch “seriously…I might end up killing you before they even have a chance to look at you”  
  


* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a hot, sunny day towards the south and you were honestly dead tired from walking. You barely had any time to sleep except on the train. It took about 4 hours by train to reach your destination and you ended up walking with Izaya to who knows where.  
   
“Are we there yet?” You grumbled as you treaded behind him with your bag. Not hearing an answer from him made you all the more annoyed “do you even know where you’re going?”  
   
Izaya smirked as he looked at you “What’s wrong? You looked so excited when you wanted to tag along with me, and I’m pretty sure I warned you that there would be a lot of walking involved”  
   
You honestly didn’t want to hear any of it. Sure he was right but still, who would have thought that he would be out and about with barely any sleep, and yes you were sure he didn’t sleep. While on the train, he either read a book, played some weird form of chess, go and shogi for a while and then was on his computer. You weren’t even sure how he wasn’t as tired as you were.  
   
“Aren’t you even feeling hot? You’re wearing a large coat for crying out loud”  
   
“And your point is?”  
   
“It’s summer!” You yelled at him in frustration.  
   
Even in summer he wore his usual long winter coat. It was fine for him to be wearing that in Ikkebukuro since the temperature was alright but where you two were, it was really hot and you could feel yourself melting the more you stayed in the sun.  
   
“Calm down and stop yelling, you might even alert them of our presence” He chuckled as he walked towards what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Seemed like a cliché enemy territory to you. “This is the place? Clearly they need some financial support if this is their hangout” You said in a very unenthusiastic manner.  
   
“Agreed, but they’re an unofficial gang in the underworld so you can’t expect them to live in luxury…not that they ever will” He said with a smirk on his face as he reached the entrance. “Are you going to stay outside?”  
   
You rolled your eyes “Are you kidding? Why did you think I came in the first place?” Izaya raised his eyebrow, it clearly was a contradiction for your reason to come but you did imply that you didn’t want to be bored. “Fine then, let’s go”  
   
He opened the door and before the two of you could enter, you saw over 30 men with tattoos all over their arms but you spotted one that they all had in common, it was a skull with a sword through it that was labeled as ‘Tartarus’ which you assumed was the name of their gang.  
   
The men glared at you and Izaya as you could see a few of them stand up with guns in their hand “Who are you and who dares intrude our headquarters?!” You stared at them unamused, they really were a low class of gangs and way too clichéd, like what you’d find in the movies.  
   
“Hey boss, it’s that guy, that broker that we met before” You overhead one guy call out to the top that was in the center. ‘So that’s the boss huh? He doesn’t look any tougher than these guys. In fact none of these guys look tough at all compared to our men…’ You internally smirked as you glanced at the boss.  
   
“Orihara Izaya huh? It’s been a long time, what brings you here?” The boss said with a smug grin as he walked towards us “and it looks like you brought us a fine little treat” He said, licking his lips as he looked at you.  
   
You felt your eye twitch, oh how you wish you could just take this guy out for calling you that.  
   
“She’s not yours to touch…” Izaya chuckled with a small shrug “But you and I have some business, I’ve heard that you’ve been planning on stabbing me in the back. Can’t say that I’m okay with you doing that” He laughed but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
   
The boss moved back a step as fear flashed his face. He wasn’t sure how to react seeing Izaya furious with him compared to usual friendly expressions. He grit his teeth as he glared at his men “Kill him and get the girl!”  
   
Within a matter of seconds, you and Izaya were surrounded by all the men as some wielded guns, some had knives and the rest used their bare fists. “We’re going to take care of you real good, pretty lady” One of the creepy guys said as he looked at you from up to down, checking out your body and you didn’t look at him at anything but disgust.  
   
It was obvious that they were trying to intimidate you, but neither you nor Izaya reacted to the way they wanted you to. They expect you to break down in fear and simply give in, but you remained there, unfazed by their weapons.  
   
Izaya smirked as he pulled out his switch blade as he held it out to the gang “Are you ready (Y/N)? I’m not going to save your ass this time, you’re going to have to deal with it yourself” You rolled your eyes as you moved into a defensive posture “As if I’d need your help. I’ll be fine on my own…I’m sure I’m a much better fighter than you are” Izaya chuckled in response “Is that a challenge? Fine, you’re on…Loser buys dinner”  
   
That was more than enough to set you off as you dashed and spun around, kicking the men, causing them to tumble down one after the other…well it was their fault for standing so close to each other anyway.  
   
“You’re a feisty little kitten, aren’t ya? Looks like you’ll need to be tamed” One of the guys said as he charged at you with a knife, but you dodged it in time, clutching onto his arm as you twisted his arm and kicked him into the stomach. “Don’t call me kitten, you disgusting creep…” You clicked your tongue in annoyance “wannabe thugs really are starting to annoy me every time I end up encountering them…” You sighed, getting back to the fight as you managed to fight your way through the crowd, easily knocking them out with having to injure yourself in any way.  
   
The overall fight lasted for about 10 minutes but time seemed to move a lot faster, mostly because you were too busy fighting, and counting the number of people you’ve knocked unconscious.  
   
“Oh? Looks like you managed to make your way without killing yourself, not bad…” Izaya complimented you as he punched the last guy and he was easily knocked out cold.  
   
“I could say the same to you, but having to deal with Shizuo for so long, it looks like your skills aren’t just fortunate” You smirked back at him as you looked at the remaining guy, aka the boss of the group.  
   
“Who are you? What are you?!” He yelled at you two but you rolled your eyes as you gestured to yourself and Izaya “I’m human but he has some weird god complex”  
   
Izaya shook his head “It’s not weird and I don’t have a god complex, I am a god” You simply sighed “Same thing…you moron”  
   
The boss clicked his tongue as he held out his gun threateningly “Look at me, you bastards! I have a gun! Back away before I kill both of you”  
   
You sighed as you used your gun as shot his hand, causing him to drop his gun as he screamed in pain. “16 out of 31, looks like I win”  
   
Izaya chuckled “Looks like you really did win, I didn’t think you were so eager for someone to buy food for you, that’s not an attractive quality in a woman”  
   
You chuckled as you shook your head “As if, I’ve got enough money to buy myself food…I just like winning, that’s all it is.”  
   
“Now that’s interesting” He laughed as he ruffled your hair “I like that answer a lot better, fine I’ll buy you dinner”  
   
As you two were walking towards the exit, you heard screaming as a man charged at the two of you with a knife in his hand. It was probably one of the men that wanted to take revenge for his boss as he specifically charged at you with vengeance in his eyes. You would have moved but you felt your feet stiffen at the wrong time as you stared at him not sure what to do or feel.  
   
 **“DIEEEE”**  
   
You widened your eyes as you felt the knife thrust through the air as you felt it come towards you but you felt yourself being shoved off at the last second as Izaya pushed you and ended up being stabbed.  
   
“I-IZAYA!”  
   
 _Why? Why did this happen? Why?_


	9. Chapter 9

**“DIEEEE”**  
   
You widened your eyes as you felt the knife thrust through the air as you felt it come towards you but you felt yourself being shoved off at the last second as Izaya pushed you towards the ground.  
   
You winced in pain as you hit the ground but hearing a ‘squishing’ noise, you looked up and let out a scream in disbelief as you felt your body tremble at the sight before you.  
  
“I-IZAYA!”  
   
Izaya bit his lip as the blade stabbed his waistline, trying not to let out a cry in pain. He opened his switch blade as he sliced the guy’s stomach, causing the guy to collapse as he screamed in agony. He half-smirked as he looked at the guy, still wincing a bit as he covered his wound with his palm as he felt the pain down his stomach.   
   
He now looked back at the boss who stared in shock and fear at the sight of all his men being defeated by two people, in which one of them was a woman nonetheless. He chuckled bitterly as he held the knife out at the guy “Being the nice guy that I am, I’ll give you all one more chance…however” He said as he narrowed his eyes at the guy “betray me again and I’ll make sure none of you will live by the next time we meet” The boss gulped as he nodded hastily seeing that he had no other option now that he and his men were defeated and probably couldn’t continue their fight any further. It was a one sided battle and he knew it. “I-I…understand”  
   
Izaya smirked him, satisfied by the result “good, it was nice doing business with you” he said before looking back at you who was still on the floor, frozen in fear and shock. “Can you stand?” He asked slowly as he reached out his hand to you, pulling you up from the ground. You nodded hesitantly, but not saying anything more…namely because you couldn’t say anything, you weren’t sure what to say at a time like this.  
   
“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re hurt after just a little push” He chuckled as he cupped your cheek, forcing you to look at him. You frowned as you looked down, not meeting his face that has nothing but a smile plastered onto it. “Are you alright? You’re bleeding”  
   
He simply shrugged “I’ll live, now let’s leave and get back to the hotel” he said as he put his arm around your shoulder as he ushered you out. “W-what? I-Izaya wait! Stop pushing me!” You complained as he forced you out of the warehouse and onwards to the hotel “We can’t go to the hotel with you bleeding, what are the people going to say?”  
   
Despite you trying to get him to stop, you two somehow managed to make your way to the hotel, though you were questioned by the hotel staff who had many questions to ask and almost even called the hospital if it wasn’t for Izaya to tell them that it was nothing but a scratch.  
   
“A ‘scratch’, my ass…getting stabbed isn’t a scratch. Why don’t you just go to a hospital?” You sighed as you walked to the room, and yes you two would even have to share the same hotel room and luckily you managed to get the one with two beds before Izaya could try to get the one bed bedroom.  
   
“Are you that upset? Besides if I go to the hospital, wouldn’t they end up calling the police once they discover that it’s a lot more than just a scratch?” He said as if he was stating the obvious.  
   
You rolled your eyes as you sighed once again “Fine, you make good point.” He glanced at you in wonder once the two of you entered the room in silence.  
   
“(Y/N), help me with the bandages” He simply said as he walked towards the bathroom, removing his jacket, leaving it at the side of the sink.  
   
You nodded as you went in search of a first aid kit and you were lucky to find some in the empty cupboards. As you walked to the bathroom, you were welcomed by a shirtless Izaya. “Why did you take your shirt off?” You asked him in surprise as you felt your heart race unexpectedly, there it was again but you weren’t sure why you were feeling like this.  
   
“You won’t be able to patch me up with this in the way now would you, plus it’s all bloody so I’d have to put it in the wash anyway” He said with a shrug as you opened the first aid kit, removing some disinfectant, cotton balls and a large gauze bandage which you were lucky to find.  
   
“Fine, I’m not very good at this sort of stuff so you better have it checked by the time we get back” You said as you started to disinfect his wound.  
   
You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at the wound as you cleansed it. It was far from a scratch as the wound looked small on the surface but the knife was plunged quite deep which didn’t stop him from bleeding. You bit your lip in frustration as you couldn’t help but yell at yourself. ‘This is all my fault…it happened because I didn’t move…it’s my fault that he’s hurt’  
   
“You know, you’ve been very quiet since we came back from there.” Izaya said as he watched you meet his eyes for a brief moment. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m fine” You said bluntly as you disposed of the bloody cotton balls and began to wrap the bandage around his waist.  
   
“You’re haven’t even try to argue with me at all and even now…you refuse to even look at me” He chuckled which made you more annoyed.  
   
“Stop taunting me Izaya, I’m not in the mood” You said coldly, still not meeting his eyes.  
   
“Are you that upset that I was hurt?”  
   
You widen your eyes as you look at him in surprise “W-what?” He smirked a little as he let out a small chuckle “So you are…”  
   
You stood up as you look down at him with a glare “stop it, I really don’t want to hear any of it” You said as you put the stuff back in the first aid kit and left the bathroom with him still following behind you.  
   
“You say that but you still won’t look at me for more than 5 seconds, why? Do you feel guilty?” You felt your heart ache as soon as he mentioned that as you spin around to glare at him before you felt your eyes sting with tears.  
   
“Shut up! Just…just go away”  
   
You turned away from him quickly but only to have yourself caught by the wrist and spun around. Due to it all happening so quickly, you lost your balance and ended up with your back hitting the bed as Izaya held both of your arms on top of your head as he held them securely with his own hand.  
   
“What are you…doing? L-Let go of me!” You said in a gasp before gritting your teeth as you started to struggle, trying to push him off of you but as he trapped your body, you had no ways of escaping so easily. Oh how you hated yourself for being put through situations like this.  
   
“Answer my questions first, why aren’t you looking at me? Even now you refuse to meet my eyes once again” He said annoyed as he forced your chin up to look at him. Once you met his eyes, you felt tears escape your eyes before you could even stop them from falling. He narrowed his eyes at you as he continue to stare in silence.  
   
“Are you gui-“  
   
“Yes! Yes okay!” You yelled at him as you felt more tears fall down your cheeks “It’s my fault for being so careless…but why…why did you save me? You…you ass!”  
   
He released your arms and got off you as he moved himself next to you. Instantly, once your arms were released, you immediately covered your face to wipe your tears that you held in for so long. Izaya sighed as he watched you, normally he would have said some snarky remark but he kept silent as he waited for you to stop crying.  
   
“Are you done crying?” He asked after some time. You nodded hesitantly as you rose up and sat next to him “Yeah…I’m fine now, sorry”  
   
He chuckled softly “It looks like you’re the type who likes to hold in a lot of things, why is that though?” You frowned and looked down “It’s because of my brother, because he’s our leader…I wanted to show that I’m just as strong as he is so that he doesn’t need to worry about me”  
   
“I see…anyway, you wanted to know why I protected you, right?” He asked and you nodded in response, eager to learn the truth from him. “The reason I did that is only because of your family” He said bluntly and you couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by that. “If anything happened to you, your brother and the rest of your family would certainly hunt me down, and that’s something I rather avoid if I can”  
   
It was like he said, it made sense as well. No one would dare try to anger a yakuza. That would be like playing with fire. Knowing someone like Izaya, you felt like that would have been the right answer but some part of you wished it was something a little…more than that, perhaps?  
   
“I know…you’re still an idiot for letting yourself get hurt though, you could have died from a fatal wound if the angle of the blade was different” You frowned as you folded your arms.  
   
He grinned as he stood up “I’m aware, and don’t worry…I’m not planning on dying any time soon, I’ve got a lot of work left for me to do”  
   
You couldn’t help but smile, that statement itself was just so very like him. You couldn’t explain it but that was definitely something he would say and that brought a smile to your face.  
   
“What’s wrong? Decided to fall for me already?” He teased but you simply laughed “In your dreams” You said as you stood up from the bed and smiled “And are you ever planning on putting a shirt on?”  
   
He looked down at himself and simply grinned “I’m sure you’re going to miss my shirtless self so better take a long look while you can”  
   
You rolled your eyes at him and shook your head and before you knew it, he lightly kissed your cheek and ruffled your hair “Come on, let’s go get something to eat since it’s a draw between both of us so looks like we’ll have to both pay”  
   
You felt your cheeks heat up at the sudden kiss but hearing his remark as you laughed at him “what are you saying? I clearly won that fight!”  
   
“No you didn’t, I knocked out the last guy so it’s a draw”   
   
You puffed your cheeks as you ran after him towards one of the restaurants but you weren’t upset in the least, in fact you could say that you felt a lot lighter. Looks like the bad guy Izaya is capable of bringing some amount of happiness to people.  
  


* * *


	10. Chapter 10

“So…why am I treating you again?” Shinra asked in a bored and annoyed tone as he brought his first aid kit.

 

“Aww come on, what’s the problem? We’re friends, aren’t we?” Izaya chuckled as laid back against the couch.

 

You sighed as you shook your head at him “I know that I said that you needed to get checked when we got back…but I didn’t think you’d come here instead of a hospital”

 

After you and Izaya had come back from your “trip”, Izaya had said that he wanted you to come with him to visit his doctor for a checkup. However, instead of going to a hospital you were surprised when he had taken you to a complex which ended up being the home of Celty and another man that was dressed up as a doctor, which you had come to know as Shinra.

 

“Right? It’s irritating when you call me on one of my off-days. Geez, how did you manage to get yourself hurt anyway?” Shinra shook his head before he looked at you “and I’m also surprised that you’re one of Celty’s friends”

 

You smiled at him “well I can’t really say we’re friends since we only met that one time but I’m really happy to be able to see her able. Where is she anyway?”

 

“On one of her jobs, she takes on a lot of job requests but she’s been quite busy recently. I hope she’ll be able to see you before you guys leave”

 

“I feel like you two have forgotten the injured man over here” Izaya rolled his eyes as he pulled down his shirt that had a tightly wrapped bandage around his stomach.

 

“You’re still talking so you’ll live” Shinra responded in a bored tone but you chuckled “agreed, it didn’t look life threatening anyway”

 

Izaya playfully gasped “Really? From the way you reacted before, it sure looked like it may have been life threatening from the way you put it” You blushed as you recalled what happened but shook your head as you glared at him “Maybe I should just shoot you and hope it’s life threatening”

 

Shinra patted your back “okay okay now, calm down…don’t turn my house into a battlefield please. I just got used to living here” he said in a slightly begging tone before he pointed to Izaya in an accusing tone “And you! Stop making people want to kill you! I’ve already got enough on my plate for just knowing you”

 

Before Izaya could answer, Celty entered the house and was shocked to see you. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” She typed as you smiled at her “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? It’s nice to see you again” She immediately hugged you which caught you and Shinra off-guard, and an amused Izaya.

 

“Celty~! Where’s my hug? I should be the first one you should greet, I’m really sad now” Shinra said as it looked like he was about to cry.

 

Celty was about to type something until she typed something, however once she caught a glimpse of Izaya as she stared at him for a few seconds before erasing her message and rewriting a new one saying “Why is he here?”

 

Shinra blinked at her in confusion as he explained the story about Izaya’s injury and how both you and him had come together to see if it was anything serious. Though you wished you could have just stopped him there and just said that he had forced you to come with him instead.

 

Celty didn’t type anything more as she pulled your hand as she pulled you into their guest bedroom as she definitely had many questions for you.

 

“How do you know Orihara Izaya?’ That was her question for you but you weren’t expecting any questions about how you were and all that, then again it was understandable why she was like this.

 

“It’s a long story but my brother sent me to live with him for 2 months, so far it’s been over a month since I’ve been living with him”

 

She nodded hesitantly as she continued to type “I see, sounds harsh…but (Y/N), take care of yourself, especially around that man. He’s too dangerous, there’s no saying what he’d do to you”

 

You frowned but nodded “Yeah…I know that, but so far he hasn’t done anything to me, as he put it…he has to take care of me because…my brother expects him to…nothing more, nothing less…” You said but it came out more as sad than you wanted it to.

 

Celty sighed as she typed once again “Please tell me you’re not falling for him. He’s a bad person, you deserve someone better”

 

You shook your head and smiled as her “I’m fine, I promise and I won’t fall for him either. It’s just annoying that I can’t ever predict what he’s going to do, nor do I approve of his actions”

 

“You and me both” Celty said as the two of you chuckle. “Well…for what it’s worth, I’m glad I got to meet you again…plus I had no idea you were married”

 

Celty frantically shook his hands and head. Despite wearing a helmet, you knew she was really embarrassed. It was pretty cute honestly. You could see why Shinra would like someone like Celty. She really was a kind person who really cared for people, even those she barely knew much about. “N-no! It’s nothing like that…we’re…we’re not married!”

 

You chuckled at her cuteness “I’m sorry, my bad then”

 

Suddenly you heard Shinra call out to you from the hall “(Y/N)-san! Izaya will be leaving soon” You replied back to him “Alright, thanks!” You looked back to Celty with a smile “Looks like I’ll be off, do you mind if I come back again…well without him of course” You said with a chuckle. Celty had responded that you were more than welcome to come back which made you really happy.

 

Location:???

 

“How could you do this to her?!” Kuroko yelled as he gripped his cousin’s collar as he glared at him with a killing intent. “Are you angry as my right-hand man? Or are you angry as my cousin? Which is it?” Akashi responded back at him as he narrowed his eyes, glaring right back at his cousin. “Do you plan on killing me now?”

 

At the same time, Momoi entered the room as she gasp in surprise loudly “Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun! Please stop fighting both of you!” Kuroko gave Akashi one last glare as he abruptly let go of him “I’m bringing her back…you had no right doing any of this” He said quietly, which was only meant for Akashi to hear as he left towards the exit.

 

“Tetsu-kun, what’s going on? Are you guys fighting?” his worried girlfriend ran after him as he caught him by the arm. He sighed as he looked at her with a small smile “I’m sorry for making you worry, and we’re not fighting. We’re just...can’t seem to agree with each other right now” He said as he kissed her on her forehead. “Satsuki…do you mind coming with me to Ikkebukuro?”

 

She blinked at him in confusion “Ikkebukuro? Are we visiting (Y/N) by any chance?” She asked in surprise but Kuroko chuckled “no, we’re going to bring her back home” Momoi’s eyes lit up as she smiled widely “Really?! That’s great! Come on! Let’s go now…oh wait, I need to pack first. Give me a few minutes Tetsu-kun” She laughed as she ran towards her room in excitement.

 

Kuroko smiled as he watched her run through the hallway. “Looks like you were way to excited to even notice that I’m going against Seijuro…but oh well, she has every right to be happy” He mumbled as he pulled out a locket that had a picture of Akashi Seijuro and (Y/N), along with himself when they were kids. He gazed the picture with a small smile “I just hope you’re happy as well (Y/N)…”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Kuroko’s POV **

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am the right-hand man of the Akashi group. I am also the cousin of both Akashi Seijuro and (y/n). Coincidentally being the cousin of the boss, I was trusted to be his right-hand man while growing up, which was never a problem for me. I was more than happy to be around the two people I grew up with, to work beside them, and to be there for them when they needed me.

 

Seijuro and I have never fought as we usually see eye to eye, however these were one of those extremely rare moments where even I can’t understand the man I grew up with, let alone as his right-hand man. It is my job to see that he doesn’t stray away from his path, even if it means me disobeying his orders.

 

**_ Flashback: _ **

_“Seijuro, why did you send her there?” I asked him since I couldn’t full read him but I could sense that he had something to had but I wasn’t sure if I would like it…and I really didn’t_

_He narrowed his eyes at his computer, before sighing “It was something I came up with at the spur of the moment and it all started when he came to me” He crossed his leg as he leaned towards the table, with his arm supporting his chin that was on top of it._

_“You mean Orihara Izaya?” I asked him and he nodded “Yes…it came to me as a surprised when he revealed what (y/n) had done to him and he expressed his interest with her” He spoke with a small smirk upon his face. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to see this guy? After all the rumors that came out, I wanted to meet him once and there he was in my office” Seijuro laughed with a bitter smile._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, I wasn’t liking this one bit. I had no idea he had any interest in Izaya up until now but I don’t want to believe that he threw his only sister as bait for his own games. “Seijuro…what did you do?” I asked him cautiously._

**_ Flashback end _ **

 

Disobeying orders were never a personal matter, up until now at least. As far as (y/n) is concerned, I will never allow him to hurt her…I am ashamed to admit that I was a fool to let him do something and not realize it until it was too late. My boss, my cousin…the guy I knew my whole life, I should have been able to read him like I always have but…this time, I’m still shocked at the fact that I wasn’t able to read him. Have I let my guard down when it concerned (y/n)? Nonetheless it doesn’t matter, even if I don’t receive the punishment from anyone else, I’ll gladly bestow it upon myself.

 

“Tetsu-kun, we’re here” Satsuki called out to me as our car reached the destination. Luckily, (y/n) had left the address with Satsuki during one of their talks before she left to Ikkebukuro. Why am I lucky, you ask? Normally, I too would keep a track of everyone’s whereabouts but this time, Seijuro had not given me the address, probably to make sure that I don’t interfere with his plans, which is why I’m grateful that lady luck was on my side. “Ah, thanks Satsuki. Let’s go”

 

I enter the residential complex in which Orihara Izaya was currently staying with (y/n), I had heard the rumors that he had lived in three different apartments but it seemed that nobody knew where he was, which was probably for the best considering that he had many people come after him. Even a man that’s respected has many enemies he must deal with in life. That’s what I’ve learned through life anyway…

 

As I ring the doorbell of the apartment, the first person we meet at the door was none other than (y/n) herself who looked shocked to see us standing outside the apartment. “Tetsu-ni…Satsuki…” Seconds later, her face went from shock to glee as she jumped to hug us. “You guys are here!”

 

Satsuki laughed as she hugged her back “surprised to see us? It was Tetsu-kun’s idea to see you out of the blue like this. Missed us?”

 

She nodded, teary eyed “Yeah…I really did, it feels like forever since we’ve seen you” I smile at her as I wipe her tears, I really did miss her as well. Even though it’s been a little over a month, it feels like she’s changed a little but I can still see that little cousin of mine on the inside.

 

A voice coughed from behind me and he folded his arms in boredom “Seriously? You call out to their names and casually leave mine out, I can see that I’m unwanted here. How rude.” (y/n) blinked at him as she stared at him in shocked before laughing “Daiki? Ah sorry, I didn’t see you there…” He glared at her “like hell you did!”

 

Ah right, did I forget to mention? I brought Aomine here as well for…special reasons one might add.

 

Satsuki pouted as she hugged (y/n) all to herself “He wasn’t supposed to come at all, but Tetsu-kun was nice enough to say yes to him because he wanted to tag along”

 

**_ Flashback: _ **

_“Yo Tetsu! I hear you’re going to Ikkebukuro to see the brat” Aomine grinned as he approached me as I nodded in response “I did, why ask?”_

_He frowned for a bit before slinging his arm across my shoulder “Come on, take me with you…I’m practically bored here, there isn’t any work left for me to do and if I don’t do something then I think I might die” He moaned, exaggerating…by a lot._

_“Dai-chan! You can’t come! I already told you!” Satsuki was yelling at him through the hallway as she tried to remove him from me. “It’s only for me and Tetsu-kun! Stop interfering with our date!” A date? From when did I say anything like that?_

_“Tche, stop being rude! Besides Tetsu hasn’t said anything yet” He stuck his tongue out at her before looking at me “come bro, I won’t interfere in your date or whatever the hell it is” I sigh at him, I really feel like I’m the only adult right now…but I think he might be handy, besides I won’t hear the end of it if I say no. “Fine…you can come along”_

_“Yes!” “No!!!!”_

_I looked at Aomine who was fist-pumping the air while Momoi was sulking in the corner. “Aomine-kun, Satsuki and I will be leaving soon so you better pack soon”_

_Aomine smirked at me “Don’t worry, It’s already in the car”_

_“Ahomine!”_

_I sigh once again, this is going to be a long one ride to Ikkebukuro_

**_ Flashback end _ **

 

“What’s all this commotion?” A sly voice enters and I already knew who it was, the man I wanted to meet. When we meet eyes, he smirks as he folds his arms. “Well well, this is quite the surprise”

 

I give him a small fake smile as I bow slightly “Ah, yes Orihara-san, it certainly has been a while since we met, though we haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right-hand man of the Akashi group and these two are my associates.” I say as I gesture to Satsuki and Aomine-kun behind me.

 

I give Satsuki the look as she nodded before grinning to (y/n) “Say (y/n)-chan, wanna hit the town?” (y/n) looks at her confused “but you just got here, don’t you want to rest or something?” She shakes her head with a pout “I can do that later since I don’t know how long we’ll be here, plus it’s been long since you and I have actually spoken” (y/n) sighs before nodding “Alright then, let’s go” She smiles at her before pulling her out of the house, leaving the three of us in the house alone.

 

I glared at Orihara Izaya who was casually smirking at the two of us “Alright since we’re finally alone, let’s get down to business, Orihara-san” I glanced at Aomine-kun, who locks the door as he turns back, pointing a gun at Orihara.

 

“Using weapons my house and I’m not the one who’s using it, how very interesting” He laughed as he pressed himself of the wall with his arms still folded. “What brings you to Ikkebukuro Kuroko-san?”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him “I’m not here to answer any of your questions, Orihara-san so I think it would be best for you to be cooperative if you answered mine instead. What are your intentions towards (y/n)? What are you planning?”

 

Izaya smirked as he shrugged “That’s not very nice, I rather play the conversation ball instead of a one sided conversation”

 

I’ve had enough of this, I pull out my gun from my jacket and point it him, even turning the safety switch off. “I’m not playing games here, I will shoot you if I have to…if you’d like, I’ll be glad to shoot your wound” Did he think I wouldn’t notice it? He hasn’t taken his arms off his waistline till now which means that he’s probably still in pain and that the wound must have been recent.

 

“Very observe, Kuroko-san…fine, as much as I hate not being paid for information. Being shot in the very place you’ve been injured would hurt much more” He laughed as he walked over to the couch, slumping down against it in a very inelegant manner.

 

Still keeping my gun up mid-way, I respond to him “that’s a very wise choice, now please answer my question” He smiled and shrugged. “I have no intentions towards (y/n). I’ve kept my end of the bargain haven’t I? Well not yet, it still hasn’t been two months yet but it will be soon so you don’t need to worry. Did your boss decide to check up upon me?”

 

I gave him a small smile “That’s nothing you need to know” I could see his smile falter a bit, he really isn’t used to not being given any answers from others. Not that I care about him at all, I’ve only come for what I needed to know. “This isn’t about keeping the bargain between you and the boss, in fact it’s much different from what I’ve been asking, Orihara-san”

 

He narrows his eyes at me “so the Akashi boss hasn’t requested for you to check up on me interesting” He said as he let out a small chuckle “how strange, it’s not every day you get to see a right-hand man go against his own boss.”

 

Oh? He figured out that much did he? Looks like it turned into a battle of who can read who better, then again it doesn’t matter to me. I will never give him the answers he needs to know.

 

“What are you planning? It’s not like a person like you could ever keep up a bargain like this without having something else planned”

 

He chuckled once again “I’m quite shocked, what kind of a person do you take me for?”

 

This time it was my turn to let out a chuckle “I rather not answer that question since you seem like that kind of person that would be hurt easily”

 

He widened his eyes for a few seconds in shock before going back into his usual composure “I suppose I could admit that, even I don’t think I’m trust even myself”

 

 Looks like we can agree on something after all…

 

“Good to hear, now tell me Orihara-san…my associate isn’t much of a patient person, I’m afraid he might even shoot you if you take too long” I smile at him as he narrowed his eyes at me in response as he sighs “It’s like I told you, I have nothing planned”

 

I see, he doesn’t plan on telling me…I can’t read him anymore. Whatever it is, he’s trained…I wonder if he let me read off before on purpose…nonetheless that’s not my mission here.

 

“I see…alright then, it doesn’t matter if it’s the truth or not” I sigh as I turn the safety back on as I put my gun back in, Aomine-kun does the same as well once I give him a sign. As I look at my watch, Satsuki and (y/n) should be back soon…in 3,2,1…

 

“We’re back!” Satsuki announces as they come back with bags in their hands. Even in the end, it surprises how much women can shop within 20 minutes. I greeted them with a smile as they enter the house “Welcome back, you two”

 

(y/n) looks at us with a smile before looking at Izaya who hadn’t said a word yet. It seemed that he wasn’t sure how to comprehend. “What’s going here Tetsu-nii?” She looks at me with a confused expression upon her face. I smile at her as I pat her head “It’s nothing you should worry about, I was merely just having a conversation with him.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at me as if to read me but she’ll never be able to do that. The student will never be able to surpass the teacher that easily. “(y/n), there’s something I must tell you…” (y/n) looked at me suspiciously as she nodded, not sure what she was going to hear but was preparing herself for it.


	12. Chapter 12

You stood out of your balcony as you stared out into the forest as your hair fluttered ever so gently against the wind. You smiled as you leaned against the railing as you stared at the view that you hadn’t seen in a long time since you left to Ikkebukuro. It had been about a week since then. A week since you were asked to return home immediately without any explanation.

 

**_ Flashback _ **

_“(y/n), there’s something I must tell you…” Your cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya spoke with that same small smile on his face. You had tried reading him but had no luck, after all…he did have the best poker face ever which made you all the more suspicious as to why he needed to talk to you._

_“What is it, Tetsu-nii?” You asked him, a little worried about what he might say_

_“You’re coming home with us” That’s all he said, and that was enough to shock you. “What…?” You said with your jaw opening slightly in shock. “but…wait, wasn’t my punishment meant to last for two months…it’s been a little over a month now so why?”_

_You looked over at Izaya to see if he would say anything since he’s been silent since you arrived and that was way out of the norm. Izaya had a small frown upon his face as he looked down as if he was in deep thought, though you weren’t sure what it was about…probably some reason for you to stay, you hoped? But nothing…he said nothing._

_“There have been some changes so you don’t have to worry, your punishment has been lifted so we’ve come to take you home” Your cousin said as he patted your head lightly “I know it’s sudden but please pack as soon as you can, we’ll be leaving shortly”_

_You looked at him then back at Izaya who remained quiet, you sighed as you nodded “Alright then, I understand” You said as you walked to your room to begin packing “Satsuki, I know you’ve just come but mind helping me pack?” You asked her with a small smile to which she nodded and followed you immediately._

**_ Flashback end _ **

 

You sighed as you recalled what had happened “It’s feels like it was just yesterday…but it’s been about a week, hasn’t it?” You chuckled at the irony of it all. You should have been thrilled, ecstatic, crying on your knees in joy…but you weren’t. You couldn’t explain it but it felt as if you needed a reason to stay in Ikkebukuro. “What am I even thinking? Have I gotten attached to that place already?” You chuckled bitterly as you ran your finger through your hair. “Even here, I feel like I’m not getting any answers…and Sei hasn’t even spoken to me since I arrived”

 

You felt abandoned, it felt like so much had changed since you had come back. Normally whenever you would come back from a mission, your brother would have firstly called you to report about how it went as a boss before going back to be your caring brother who would smile and congratulate you for doing a good job. Speaking of your brother, whenever you tried to bring him up to your cousin, Kuroko would tense up for a split second before smiling (a fake smile) and simply say that he would be too busy to speak to anyone. “Tetsu-nii…Sei-nii…whatever happened to you two when I was gone?” You say with a small sigh before you heard someone knock at your door.

 

“(y/n)-cchi, can I come in?” It was your friend, Kise Ryouta whom you normally would go out with during the evenings, though it was mostly him trying to sneak you out of the house before your brother or cousin could catch you leaving without being noticed.

 

“Ah yeah, please come in Ryou-kun” You greeted him with a smile as he entered, smiling at you warmly. “You feeling alright? You’ve barely been out of your room since you came back, is everything okay?” Like he said, since you came back you felt little need to leave your room not that you want to isolate yourself from everyone. After all, you did in fact talk to people but you never noticed how weird it was for yourself, but you probably got used to it since you were always stuck being in Izaya’s apartment most of the time.

 

“(y/n)-cchi?” Kise called out to you which caused you to blink “huh what?” He sighed as he shook his head as he approached you, touching your forehead with his palm while doing the same thing to himself. “Umm…what are you doing?” You asked as you put on a weird expression as you stared at him. Kise rolled his eyes at you “checking your temperature of course, but nope…no fever”

 

It was your turn to shake your head now as you chuckled softly “I’m fine, it’s not like I’m sick or anything…I promise” He stared at you questionably as he casually pointed to the door “Are you sure? I mean I could call Midorimacchi, he is our doctor after…I could get him if you’re feeling sick”

 

“I’m serious fine, please stop!” You laughed as he pulled him back before he could leave “I guess I didn’t really feel like going out anywhere” He frowned at you “Jeez, at least come with me to the clubs once in a while, it doesn’t feel the same without my wing woman” You rolled your eyes at him “Yeah right, you just need someone to pretend to be your lover who breaks up with you because you’re a ‘distraction’, You could have easily found someone else to do it”

 

He pouted at you “Don’t say that~! You’re the only one who makes it look convincing…at least to the other women, plus having a wing woman is much more effective than having a wingman”

 

“You really know how to make a girl feel special” You said sarcastically “really now…I’m just surprised Sei-nii and Tetsu-nii haven’t found out yet, they’d kill you if knew you were using me to get laid”

 

“Pft, you weren’t complaining before and it’s not like I’m using you in that sense, I just need a convincing role for the part and it’s not like Momo-cchi would never agree”

 

You sighed and agreed with him, you knew he was right. Knowing Momoi, something like that would never happen. If he ever did try to ask her, she’d probably lecture him about being a jerk…then again if she also found out that you were helping him, you would surely never hear the end of it. It would have been like having a second mother in your life.

 

“Ah fine… you win, but maybe some other time, I promise. There’s still some stuff I need to do first” You chuckled, apologizing to him slightly. He sighed and ruffled his own hair in frustration “Busy as always I see, fine…at least don’t overdo it and you can always hang out with me or Momo-cchi, well…probably Momo-cchi more since she’s a girl…but I think I still am helpful in a way”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his cuteness. Despite him being a player, he was never that way towards you. To you, he was a good friend that was always willing to lend a shoulder if you needed it…too bad he never had much of a backbone against the others though despite being the oldest amongst the circle of friends.

 

“I know you are, thanks Ryou-kun…I can always count on you” He smiled and nodded “I’m glad to hear that then…”

 

“(y/n)-chan, you in here- oh! Ki-chan is here too!” Momoi said joyfully as she entered the room with a large smile on her face.

 

“Oh Momoi-cchi, what are you doing here?” Kise asked in surprise as he chuckled.

 

“I’m finally free for the day so I wanted to see if (y/n) wanted to go out with me today for some pastries, oh! Do you want to join us as well?” She asked him.

 

Kise smiled at her but shook his head “nah, I think I’ll pass this time. Why don’t you girls go out? I have some things I need to do”

 

You widened your eyes in surprise, why did he suddenly decide to say that? “Ryou-kun…but why?” You mumbled as you stared at him. He put a finger to his lips as he smiled at you as if he wanted you to go along with him but since his back was facing Momoi, it didn’t look like she was able to see him do that.

 

He simply shrugged lightly as he turned back with a small pout “I really wish I could come…” he said with a small sigh before mischievously smiling at you “How about you pick me some as well? I wouldn’t mind eating them while I…work” You rolled your eyes with him as you chuckle “Fine then, we’ll make sure to pick up some stuff you might like’

 

Momoi grinned and nodded as well “yup~! And if I remember correctly, you like the cream puff pastries, don’t you?” Kise raised his eyebrow at her “cream puff? Err…no, I’m actually more fond cheesecake myself”

 

You laughed at Momoi “I think you’re mixing Ryou-kun up with Dai-kun” Momoi thought about it for some time before nodding in agreement “…oh yeah, that’s right. Don’t know how I mistook that now”

 

Kise widened his eyes in surprise “wait…Aominecchi likes cream puffs? Are you for real? I never thought he’d like such a sweet like that” He said as he covered his stomach as he laughed his heart out.

 

You rolled your eyes as you stuck your tongue at him “coming from the guy that likes cheesecake?”

 

“Guys can like stuff like that too!” He complained, oh how you wished he’d just give up already.

 

Momoi laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes “Yeah yeah, maybe we should bring back some stuff for everyone. I’m sure they’d like some too…come on (y/n)-chan! Let’s hurry before the shop closes” She said as she pulled your arm out of your bedroom.

 

“O-oy! Satsuki! Don’t pull so hard! You’re going to break my arm off this way!” You cried out as she pulled you, there are some people who shouldn’t ever try to question a women’s strength…especially when she’s highly determined.

 

  
“It won’t break off that easy, stop complaining and hurry up~!”

 

You sighed but tried to keep up with her speed, at times she can be a little irrational but you were happy to have her beside you. It was times like this you felt happy to have friends by your side. Even if you felt lonely, you were still lucky to have people like Kise and Momoi who tried to cheer you up…well in the most ridiculous ways possible, but still. I mean it is the thought that counts, right?

 

You still couldn’t say that everything was still back to normal, after all, you still had so many unanswered questions about everything and you were willing to get to the bottom of it all…and you wanted to start with your brother and cousin before anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Momoi dragged you out of the house towards the town without even releasing her grip on you one bit, as per the gleaming expression on her face. The Akashi household was in the forest which made it quite far from the town which was about 30 minutes of driving there by car. The only reason why your brother had built a house so far from the town to only hide the whereabouts of the mafia. You also had a feeling that he didn’t want to involve any of the civilians to get injured, but that was only pure speculation on your part since you had no evidence to say that was true.

 

The town itself was quite peaceful but always was filled with people everywhere you went, of course the streets were never as busy as the ones in Ikkebukuro but it was busy enough. The town had a very vintage feel to it as you could walk around and you’d never want to leave that place. Another reason why you loved coming into town is because you, Momoi as well as the rest of your friends really liked the food that was made, pastries especially.

 

“Oh, let’s try this one! It’s been a while since we came here” Momoi said cheerfully as she pulled you into one of the pastry shops, it had been a really long time since you had entered the place but entering it made you feel very nostalgic.

 

“Ah Satsuki-chan, (y/n)-chan! It’s been a while since I last saw you two” The owner of the shop was an older woman but she knew you two quite well, minus the mafia part but she treated you two like you were her grand kids and you liked her very much. She’d always try to give you extras when you would take some back home, that’s how kind you could say she was.

 

“Oba-san, it’s been a long time indeed…sorry for not coming all this time” You apologized to her as you bowed while taking a seat. She smiled back and shook her head “oh don’t worry about it, I’m just glad that you two look well….so what will it be this time? I made some tarts today if you’re interested”

 

You could see Momoi’s eyes sparkle at the sound of tarts as she nodded her head excessively “oh yes! We’ll definitely take some, I really love your tarts! They’re really great!” She exclaimed which made the older woman chuckle “I’m really happy you think so~ would you like teat with that as well?”

 

You smiled and nodded “yes please, tea always tastes great along with your pastries”

 

It was barely a few minutes and your order had arrived and you could say that it tasted like heaven, it felt as if the tart was melting in your mouth rather than you have to chew. Yup, this definitely made your top ten list of sweets you’ve come to love in your lifetime.

 

Momoi chuckled as she watched you eat “You know…” she began as she looked at you with kind eyes “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you relax like this since you’ve come back” You look up at her as you gave her a weird look as you laugh “what do you mean? We were just laughing with Ryou-kun not too long ago”

 

She shook her head “It’s not that, I’m sure Ki-chan told you as well but you really seem to be much quieter, are you really alright?”

 

You gave her a small smile as you look down to her plate “I’m…I’m really alright, you’re probably just imagining it…”

 

Momoi sighed as she sipped her tea “If that’s so then why don’t you look me in the eye and say it…it just looks like you’re lying to yourself. Do you really not trust me?”

 

You clenched your fists “It’s not that…I do trust you but, it just feels like a lot has changed since I’ve come back” Momoi narrowed her eyes at you and sighed once more “you’re probably right about right, everyone has been feeling quite uneasy and it’s not only you…”

 

You blinked as you looked at her “What do you mean? Did something really happen? With Sei-nii? Tetsu-nii hasn’t spoken to me about him at all…”

 

She shrugged slightly as she tilted her head to the side as a small frown was plastered onto her lips “It’s actually with both of them…I actually accidentally stumbled upon them arguing about a day before we came to pick you up”

 

“W-what? But they never argue” You gasped as you continued to stare at her “Did you get to hear what they were talking about?” Sadly, she shook her head in response.

 

“I didn’t…I only got to see Tetsu-kun grab onto Akashi-kun’s collar and it really looked really bad. Tetsu-kun insured me that it was nothing but the atmosphere really has gotten gloomy since then.”

 

You bit your lip, if they were arguing that would explain Kuroko’s reaction when you tried to bring your brother’s name up to him. There was a dark secret that they were both holding onto which caused a fight between the two of them. You’ve always known your brother and cousin to be quite similar and because of that, they’ve never had a fight between the two of them as they’ve always seem to agree with each other. The fact that they would argue would mean… “Something obviously went down between them and since Tetsu-nii normally tries to avoid picking fights mean that it’s something really dark”

 

Momoi nodded sadly “yeah seems like it, what do you plan on doing? Knowing you, you’re going to play detective and snoop around for answers” You rolled your eyes at her “what else am I going to do? If I don’t do it, we’ll never know the truth about everything”

 

She tilted her head to the side in confusion “Everything? Are there other things you wanted to know as well?” You nodded at her “yes, it’s about why I’ve come back…I was supposed to be there for two months but I was escorted back. It still bugs me”

 

Momoi folded her arms as she looked at you, even more confused than before as she looked at you suspiciously “I guess that’s also a mystery…but aren’t you happy to be back? I thought you hated living with him”

 

“I…I guess I did at one point”

 

“One point?” Momoi widened her eyes as she almost dropped her fork “(y/n)-chan…don’t tell me that…you’ve fallen for him?” She said the last part in a form of a whisper.

 

You felt your cheeks heat up as you shook your head “W-what? N-no! Of course not…” Momoi put her hand on yours as she looked at you in sympathy “(y/n), please listen to me…you can’t fall for him, he’s way too dangerous. The only reason why he hasn’t done anything to you is because of the Akashi Group.”

 

“I know!” You slammed the table, catching both you and her off guard as you stood up from the table “I’m sorry…I just need some fresh air, I’ll be waiting outside” You mumbled as you walked out of the pastry shop.

 

As you waited outside, you took a deep breath. “What am I doing…why am I getting angry about all this?” You bit your lip “Did I really fall for him…or am I just getting annoyed about being lectured about my own safety?” You clicked your tongue in frustration “What did that bastard do to me…making me think about stupid thing…”

 

“(y/n)…” Momoi called out to you as she walked out and looked at you apologetically. You looked at her in surprise as you frowned and looked down, clenching your fists “Satsuki…I’m sorry for getting angry at you, it wasn’t your fault”

 

She shook her head as she ruffled your hair “It’s my fault as well, I got ahead of myself without realizing your feelings…I’m sorry too” You stood there as she continued patting your head, trying to comfort you. “Why am I like this…?”

 

“I think you may have taken a liking to him without realizing it” You knew it…you always knew it was a possibility but you tried to deny it. “How ironic…after talking about how much I hated him, this happens…” You chuckled bitterly.

 

“It’s not your fault, like you told me once, he’s manipulative and does things without people even realizing it themselves.” It sounded like a really bad joke, but it was the bitter reality you knew but didn’t think it would end up happening to yourself. “Whether you accept it or not, he can use people to his own advantage but…I’m really not sure what his plan was in this case. Did he do anything to you at all?”

 

You thought about it for some time but shook your head “Not that I’m aware of but he did always joke about making me fall for him…” Momoi sighed “that itself sounds really fishy but I’m not sure if it had any hidden intentions” You shook your head “it’s Izaya, he always has hidden intentions…I know he does, that’s the kind of person he is”

 

Momoi nodded as she listened to you “I suppose, after all…you do know him much better than I do. What are you planning to do now?”

 

You sighed “About him? I don’t know…but I do know that Sei-nii and Tetsu-nii come first so I’ll deal with that guy later” Momoi nodded once again “Alright…anyway I bought some sweets for the rest of the guys so you can use this as an excuse to speak to your brother…after all, you two haven’t spoken at all yet right?”

 

You widened your eyes in surprise and smiled warmly as you hugged her “you’re a genius!” She chuckled as she hugged you back “I know, I know~ but don’t hug me too tightly, you might destroy their food”

 

You laughed at her “you’re lecturing me about hugging too tightly? Ironic coming from the person who can kill people with hugs” She pouted as she clung onto your shoulder “Don’t be so mean, my hugs show how affectionate I am…”

 

 

You had a small bag in your hand which held your brother’s favourite sweet which ironically was the only thing you’ve ever seen him eat aside from tofu. You felt a little anxious as you walked down the halls towards your brother’s office. It had been a while since you last seen or spoke to him so you felt like you didn’t know what to say or him. Being a boss of a large mafia group took a lot of hard work and you would constantly see him working so you rarely would speak to him unless if he wasn’t working.

 

As you reached his office, you could hear some muffled voices on the other side. “Is he busy right now?” You frowned as you pressed your ear to the door hoping to at least hear who it could have been.

 

“So you really went against my orders, I’m quite surprised at your boldness Tetsuya”

 

You widened your eyes as you covered your mouth in shock. “W-what? Tetsu-nii disobeyed orders? He would never do that…”

 

“I only did what was right, if something were to happen to her, I would never forgive you or myself”

 

You frowned, you had absolutely no idea what they were talking about but it was about a girl from what you could hear.

 

“Let me ask you again, did you do this as my right-hand man or did you do this as our cousin”

 

“Huh?...w-what?” You felt yourself tremble “He disobeyed orders because of me…did Sei-nii not call me back?”

 

“As both, one of the reasons we started this group was to protect her but you almost got her killed if something went wrong!”

 

Killed...?


	14. Chapter 14

Momoi skipped down the halls the next day as her eyes sparkled, she was very excited today since it was her off and she and her beloved boyfriend would be spending the day together. Since she was so excited, she couldn’t wait to tell someone so she went to tell her friend. “(y/n)! Good morn- AHHH” She screamed as she found the room empty and suitcase gone.

 

“What’s going on?! What happened?” Kuroko ran as soon as he heard her scream from his cousin’s bedroom and he was shocked to see the state of her room. “(y/n)…you idiot, you just don’t listen do you?” He mumbled before he glared at the men who ran to check up on the situation “I want you to find her immediately, check around the town if you must!”

 

“Yes sir!” They responded immediately as they left to find you.

 

Momoi frowned as she looked at him in sadly “Tetsu-kun…where do you think she went to? She’d never leave without telling anyone”

 

“I wish I knew…actually I have an idea…but I need to be sure, excuse me for a while. I need to talk to him about it” Kuroko said finally as he left your room.

 

 

Izaya yawned as he managed to finish his work “…it’s so quiet all of sudden” He mumbled as he looked around. Ever since you left suddenly, the house had been a lot quieter that he remembered. It was probably because he had become used to your presence. He bad become bored since you weren’t there to tease and watch you trying to argue you with him. He sighed once again as he lied on his table.

 

“Jeez, if you’re so sad call her back. All this sighing is making me depressed” Namie shook her head as she walked over and gave him another cup of coffee.

 

Izaya gave her a weird look as he laughed “what are you talking about? I’m not sad…I’m just bored since my plaything isn’t here”

 

“Plaything? She seemed so much more to you though. Are you sure you didn’t end up falling for her?”

 

Izaya blinked at her before bursting out into laughter before cringing a bit in pain, it seemed that his wound still hadn’t healed yet. “Don’t make me laugh, she’s just another human to me. I have never chosen a human over the rest and I don’t intend on doing that now, even if it’s her. After all, she’s just another pawn in my game”

 

Namie frowned a bit, she felt bad for you especially since she took a liking to you after getting to know you a little better. “Poor thing, then what was all that talk about making her yours? I thought you wanted her to be yours or something like that?”

 

Izaya shook his head “Indeed I did, just because I choose to claim someone, doesn’t mean that I’m going to give myself to them in return”

 

Namie sighed and shook her head “And I almost thought you were capable of loving someone…”

 

“Oh but I do, after all…I love all humans, I love them with all my heart” Izaya chuckled as he looked at Namie.

 

“Right…too bad though, I actually would have liked to see a future between the two of you”

 

“We could never be together…she and I are much too different, she’s better off with someone else…” He said with a small frown at the realization of his own words to which even Namie noticed “Looks like even a god-complex person like you has his problems…” She said with a small chuckle.

 

 

“Looks like I’m back here again”

 

 You said with a smile as you took in a deep breath of the city’s air and it was the same as always which made you feel happy. You weren’t going to stay with Izaya, you weren’t even sure if he’d let you stay after coming back home and going back home meant that the punishment was over and he didn’t need to take care of you anymore.

 

“I guess I’ll have to find a hotel to stay in for the time being…nothing I can really do about though” You sighed as you looked around to see if you could find any hotels, you really weren’t looking for much rather than a place to sleep in so a 3 star hotel would be more than enough. Luckily since you liked roaming around the place, you managed to find some hotels so you knew where you should go.

 

“But before that…I should visit him, it’s been a while after all” You said with a small smile, you admit even if you said that you hated him, you sure felt weird not hearing his taunts after a long time.

 

 

** Izaya’s POV **

 

I let out a yawn once again, I really must be getting tired from being on the computer all day and it doesn’t seem like anyone’s online tonight…how sad, I actually feel quite lonely especially since Namie left me hours ago.

 

“Maybe I should just call it a night?” Well…that sounds boring too but it’s not like I have anything else planned, if only (y/n) were here then mayb- “wait…what am I even thinking? She’s long gone now” I let out a sigh, I really must be bored if I’m calling for someone who probably won’t ever come back. Not that she would have any reason to come see me anyway.

 

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I stare at the door suspiciously, I wasn’t expecting any clients nor visitors at this time. “I wonder who it is at this time…” The clock shows that it’s around 8pm so it’s not as late but still, I am pretty exhausted and not in the mood to entertain anyone. However as much as I’d like to walk away, I am pretty curious as to who it is, maybe someone managed to track my apartment down to kill me? Oh how fun that might be if that were the case.

 

I open the door with a grin but only to have it drop at my visitor as I stare at her in shock “(y/n)…?” What was she even doing here? Am I dreaming?

 

“Hey Izaya, it’s been a long time…mind letting me in? Or is it a bad time?” She laughs awkwardly as I sigh “well…I wouldn’t say that it is a bad time but I guess it wouldn’t be very gentleman-like if I turn you away like this” I smirk at it as I open the door wide enough for her to enter.  “I wasn’t expecting you to come here of all places”

 

“Here as in your apartment, or are we talking about Ikkebukuro in general?” She asks with a smirk as she leaves her suitcase on the table. I shake my head at her with a chuckle “let’s talk about Ikkebukuro first, then why you’re here…it’ll bring in more of a climax”

 

She rolled her eyes with me with a sigh “Fine whatever you say…” She let out a shrug as she sat back on the couch “I’m here in Ikkebukuro because my brother and I ended up getting into a fight and I didn’t want to see him, I wasn’t planning to come here until I ended getting off at this train station.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at her, a fight she says? She often speaks quite highly of her brother, minus the times she complains about him but nonetheless I wasn’t expecting a fight? It probably might be related to why she was asked to leave early.

 

“I see, sounds pretty rough…though I have to be honest, a fight between your brother and you seems pretty unlikely…why did you two fight?”

 

(y/n) bit her lip as she looked down before rummaging through her luggage “You know what I’m in the mood for?” She said as she pulled out a wine bottle from inside as she placed it on the table with a grin “Drinking”

 

I sighed as I shrugged at her “I rather not, I don’t really drink alcohol” She dropped her jaw as she stared at me judgmentally, what? Was it really that bad that I don’t drink? “Are you serious? I thought I saw you drinking wine the other day!”

 

“That wasn’t wine, just sparkling grape juice”

 

“But you were drinking it using a red wine glass!”

 

“It’s not odd to do stuff like that you know…and stop looking at me so pitifully, it’s not like I’m missing out on much”

 

She dropped her head and sighed, obviously giving up at trying to make sense of it all “Fine, then can you get me a glass then…”

 

I really wasn’t planning on playing host but looks like I’ll have to for now. I went through the glass cabinet that stores all my different types of glasses…why do I even have so many of these here? I don’t even drink alcohol!

 

“Here’s your glass (y/n)-chan so cheer up, you should be honoured that I’m keeping you company tonight” I say with a playful smirk but she rolls her eyes and takes the glass from me, opens up the bottle and starts pouring herself a glass. Well, she certainly doesn’t like wasting time now? How amusing…

 

After 4 glasses, I could hear her mumbling and her face looks awfully flushed. I didn’t expect her to actually drink beyond her limit, I actually…don’t really know how to deal with drunks…nor do I know what to expect of her being drunk.

 

“You know…” She begins as she lets out an exaggerated chuckle “You’re really weird, I mean you’re attractive…but still an ass, sometimes it makes it hard for me to kill you or like you”

 

…well now, that’s…wasn’t what I was expecting but it’s nice to hear her complimenting me…I think?

 

“Ah…is that so? I had no idea you thought so…highly of me” I chuckle awkwardly.

 

“You know who else is annoying…? My brother, I mean jeez after growing up with him, you’d think you’d know that guy so well…but noo he goes and ends up being a jerk that using you…”

 

I widen my eyes, now this has certainly become interesting, I didn’t realize she’s that kind of drunk…honestly, this is the easiest method of gathering information that I’ve ever had to experience, then again I’ve always heard that the drunk are often truthful. “What happened? What did he tell you?”

 

Her eyes started to water as she wiped them away before they could let loose “It seems like he sent me here because he had other plans in store for me…I had no idea he was so cruel, doing this to his sister…I actually thought he would have cared for me”

 

I stare at her silently, it just seems like a regular sibling dispute but Akashi Seijuro is the head of the Akashi Group, a real mafia boss so I wonder what kind of plans it was that he had in mind. “And what kind of plans was it exactly that made you so upset?”

 

She bit her lip hesitantly before speaking “It was an infiltration plan on the Awakusu Group that’s situated here. We’re actually allies but my brother was planning on betraying them by selling information to an enemy group so that they end up taking each other out, kind of like killing two birds with one stone, one could put it as”

 

…!

 

This is shocking, it seems that I may have underestimated the young mafia boss, looks like causing more damage that what I gave him credit for. It doesn’t seem like she’s lying though since I had already heard some rumors about the two groups giving each other the cold shoulder so it must be true.

 

“Seeing that you’re the only one here, could it be that he was going to risk sending you there by yourself to infiltrate the group? Even if you are good at fighting, there’s no way you’d win against their men”

 

She pulled her legs together and hugged them as she buried her face between her legs. Though it wasn’t clear, I could still hear her mumble “It would have been impossible to begin with…he’s…changed”

  
I narrowed my eyes at her as I stretched my arm around her but stopped myself midway, I couldn’t…I already told myself that I couldn’t have her

 

“Hey Izaya…please…don’t tell anyone that I’m here…I don’t want to see him just yet” She pleaded as she looked at me teary eyed, I sighed once again. I’m really am not cut out for this, I can’t comfort people…drunk people especially when it’s someone like her. “Fine I won’t…it’ll be a secret between you and me”

 

She gave me a small smile “hey izaya, can you come here?” She gestures as she asked me to lean in as if she was going to whisper something. I went along with what she wanted me to do but I was cut off by her as she gave me a small kiss to my cheek. I widened my eyes at her boldness, I wasn’t expecting her to do that…it seemed out of character for her, perhaps her drunken state is a little more affectionate?

 

Before I could even ask, I turn over to face her as her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Looks like it was a goodnight kiss, in other words…I can’t help but smile at her as she leans on my arm, fast asleep. I’m really not suited for stuff like it, moments like this really make me question myself and how I should deal with the situation. Looks like Namie was right after all, I’m really far from being the romantic type. Looks like the stalker can be right at time when it’s not involving her work.

 

“…guess I’m sleeping on the couch tonight”


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Ah…my head” You whined as you attempted to get out of bed without falling to the ground. Your head was spinning and was making it hard for you to walk, much less think about pretty much anything. “I probably went a little overboard last night” You sighed as you used the bed as support as you stood up. Once you looked around, you noticed that you were in a different room. It was all grey and black around you so it was pretty easy to guess where you were at this point.

 

“Looks like I’m in his room…didn’t expect him of all people to let me use his room” You said a little surprised by his actions. You let out a yawn as you stretched your arms until you felt a little more awake. You decided to leave the room and head down to the kitchen, since your head was throbbing in pain, you thought that it would be best to look for painkillers as soon as possible.

 

“…if I’m right…there should be right…oh here!” You grinned as you managed to find what you were looking for as you gulped them down immediately with water. Though it was instant relief, you felt a little better than before and that was for certain.

 

“Hmm…the house seems a lot quieter than usual, where is everyone?” You asked around as you looked around, you went through the living room, checked the other rooms but didn’t see another soul in the apartment. “Man…are you serious?” You sighed as you facepalmed yourself before realizing something as you snapped your fingers “oh wait, I haven’t checked his office yet”

 

You headed to his office immediately and noticed the door was closed, you twisted the knob and lucky enough, the door opened…but you didn’t see anyone inside. “It’s actually empty…and unlocked, well can’t say I’m not surprised about it not being locked at all. I wonder where he’s gone…” You wondered as you entered his office. Though you had been in his office plenty of times, it was rare to not find him in it, except when he had to go out to for his “work” but you had a feeling it would end up hurting someone or the other. Taking the chance that he wasn’t here, you wanted to look around since you’ve never had the opportunity to do so. 

 

You noticed the most appealing thing in his office to be his giant bookcase which kept over 500 books at least. “Wow…I’ve never seen so many books before” You said in awe as you went through the different types of books that Izaya had kept. You had often heard that you can judge a person by what they had and you wanted to see what kind of books Izaya would keep. To your surprise, you mainly found medical books, IT related books which involved coding, as well as various kinds of psychology books which looked that most of them were complete sets.

 

“Damn…I had a feeling it would be IT related seeing that he was a hacker…but what is he doing with medical books? Was he trying to keep some level of conversation with Namie?” You shook your head as you tried to imagine what that would be like but you stopped yourself since it sounded a little too funny.

 

As you were going through the bookshelf, you noticed something glowing at the back of some books. “What the…what is that?” You whispered as you parted the books and pulled whatever it was out of the bookshelf. Once you took a closer look at it, your eyes widen as shocked as you almost let out a scream. “I-It’s a h-head!” You felt your hands tremble which looked like you could drop the glass container at any time.

 

Quickly you put it back where you found it, covering it with books as if you didn’t see it at all. You felt yourself tremble, just what was a head doing in Izaya’s bookshelf? “What…is going on here?” You whispered in shock. “Why does he have a head…that looked…female?”

 

You shook the fear off of you “No…there has to be some sort of explanation about all of this…there must be” You said quietly, though you couldn’t deny your heart was racing in fear like you were thrown into some bad horror movie. You bit your lip as you looked around the room and noticed his computer “…Izaya is always working on this computer…maybe he has something about that head I found” You said as you approached the computer, and as expected you were greeted with a locked screen.

 

You took a deep breath of fresh air “Okay (y/n), this should be easy to break into…” You said as you took out a device from your pocket, it was a PDA which you used to help when you were hacking into other computers which weren’t your own. It was a simple device which you designed so that it couldn’t be used by anyone other than yourself. As you logged into your PDA and set it to decipher the password on Izaya’s computer as a series of numbers on the screen kept scrolling down until it reached a blue screen that should that hacking into the computer was successful.

 

“Alright good…” you sighed in relief since it barely took about 2 minutes to complete the entire process. As you logged into Izaya’s computer, you noticed lots of files all over the computer which were labelled which many types of incidents and gangs. You looked around but something caught your attention the most as the it was right at the top center of the screen, labelled “Dullahan” You narrowed your eyes at it “What is that supposed to be? Some weird medication?” You clicked on it to find a series of notes and you noticed “Celty Sturluson” written on one of the documents.

 

You opened the one with Celty’s name and to your surprised, there were many pictures of her on a motorcycle as she was surrounded by something which resembled black fog. As you scrolled down, there was a list of information about her being a Dullahan which was supposed to be some sort of mythical creature that had lost her head, thus being called the headless rider. “Headless…Celty…Dullahan? Just what is all of thi-“ You were about to say when you noticed the glass jar as a picture which you saw several moments ago. “Don’t tell me…” You said as you gasped in shock as you stood up “That’s…Celty’s head? That’s…crazy!” You shook your head as you used the PDA to transfer all the information about Celty to your PDA so that you could check it later. You let out a deep sigh “seriously…none of this makes any sense…this is insane…I mean sure I’ve never seen Celty’s face but there’s no way she could be some mythical creature who doesn’t have a head…I mean that’s all it is…a myth.” You ran your fingers through your hair as a sad expression was left on your face “Just what is he up to…?”

 

You closed the file as you went to check his other work until you came across the “Akashi Group” which was your family, you had no doubt about it. With no hesitation you opened the file, it was much less compared to the information he had stored on the other groups but it just meant that he didn’t have much information on your family which was a good thing. You opened on the files and you were surprised to find information which was very familiar, almost too familiar as you dropped back down to your seat “This…this was some of the things I said about my friends…was he using my stories to get information about our group?” You said in shock as you clenched your fists “…was he just using me this whole time?”

 

“Found anything interesting?”

A voice called out and you froze as you looked up from the screen to find Izaya crossing his arms from the door as he stared at you with no expression on his face. It looked a lot more distant and cold compared to his usual expressions.

 

“…Izaya”

 

“Well (y/n)-chan? Can’t say I’m actually happy about you going through my work without my permission” His face as he approached you, although it was a casual walk, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of danger coming from him. You quickly slipped back your PDA as you stood up to face him “Why do you have information about my family here? Were you planning on selling this?” You glared at him but you were greeted back which a much more hostile look. “Why don’t you answer my question first? Why are you looking through my work, Akashi-san?” It was the first time he’s ever called you by your last name that it almost freaked you out. It felt like he was a completely different person. Even if you didn’t have animal instincts, you knew your insides were screaming ‘danger’ by this point.

 

“…” You looked down, not facing him to which you heard him sigh “You saw something terrifying didn’t you? If my guesses are correct, you saw her then…am I right?” You widened your eyes as you recalled what you saw, the steady head which you held in your hands. Just recalling that scene was enough to let your hands tremble, giving you away completely. “So I am right…which means that out of fear, you hacked through my computer in search of knowledge about her and found out that the head belongs to the Dullahan otherwise known as Celty”

 

You stare at him with an unamused expression, not saying anything more since he looked like he caught you red handed even without being here himself. Izaya laughed as he covered his eyes “Looks like I’m right after all since you don’t look shocked at all”

 

“Yes you’re right…I do know that that head in fact belongs to Celty no matter how unreasonable it sounds…but let me ask you this? Why do you have her head with you? Does she even know you have her head?”

 

Izaya smirked as he looked at you which a dangerous gleam in his eyes “What do you think?” You widened your eyes as you slammed the table “Why?! Shinra’s your friend, isn’t he? Why would you do this to him?!” Izaya chuckled as he shrugged carelessly “Being friends doesn’t mean I’m obligated to tell him everything, now does it? It’s the same as not telling your brother that you’re here”

 

“Don’t put me in the same boat as you! What are you planning Izaya?!”

 

“Heh, wouldn’t you like to know? Honestly…why do you care so much about what I do anyway? It doesn’t concern you at all…”

 

“I…” You bit your lip, you knew that you weren’t involved but it was probably your sense of justice that wasn’t allowing you to look past what he was planning to do.

 

“It does…I won’t let you do it, I won’t let you mess with other people’s lives any longer” You boldly spoke as you stared straight into his eyes.

 

Izaya looked a little surprised but sighed “You’re too naïve, even if you are a woman you’re still a naïve little girl who’s been sheltered her whole life.” You widened your eyes in shock “What does that even mean? I’m not naïve! I’m in the mafia!” He shook his head as he stared back at you unsympathetically “Didn’t you say so yourself once? Your brother didn’t allow you to fight unless you were on your own right? Doesn’t it just mean that you’ve been sheltered? You’re blinded by your own sense of justice that you don’t even realize the ways of the world”

 

“W-what do you-?”

 

“People are meant to be controlled, no one can be truly free since everyone tries to control someone else. No matter how you try, no one will be equal…your sense of justice is nothing but a waste of time”

 

“w-what…a waste…of time?” You felt your eyes tear up, it shouldn’t have hurt but it did. It felt like whatever you believed in was crushed in mere seconds by someone you weren’t even sure how to feel about. “No…shut up!” You mustered up the courage as you pulled out your gun at him as you glared at him “I’m not naïve and…I’m not wrong to feel that way…I’m not”

 

Izaya let out a chuckle “Just because you’re holding a gun doesn’t mean everyone will agree with you, I certainly won’t and I know for a fact that you won’t shoot me…you can’t after all”

 

“Just shut up!” You felt your arms shake as it wasn’t allowing you to properly aim for him. He was right. You couldn’t shoot him and you finally knew why…it really hurt that you only came to realize it at this point of time.

 

Izaya smirked in content as he walked up to you and forced the gun down “Now be a good girl and put the gun down”

 

You hated yourself at this moment but you felt weak once again at a really bad timing. With the force of Izaya’s strength, you were forced to leave the gun on the table. “I don’t get it…why are you…you?” Izaya narrowed his eyes as he looked away “That’s just the way I am, I’m not a good person…but you already knew that from the start, didn’t you?” You bit your lip as you hung your head “You could have become so much better if you tried…”

 

“Don’t spill unrealistic fantasies about me…that’s just something that can never happen”

 

You clenched your fists as you took the gun from the table and back into your pocket as you abruptly left the room “Then I guess I’m the fool for even having that small amount of faith in you” You mumbled as you left the apartment along with your suitcase that was still in the living room. Izaya stared as he watched you leave the apartment as he sighed “You shouldn’t even trust someone who can’t even trust himself around others…”

 

**Location: ????**

“Hello?” A man with a scar on his right eye spoke on the phone as soon as it rang. “Yes what is it? Any updates on the girl?”

 

“Yes boss! We just spotted her now leaving that informant’s apartment with a suitcase and it looks like she’s all by herself”

 

“Good, that’s very good to hear…bring her in, I can’t wait too…”talk” to her soon” The man let out a dark laugh as he put down the phone and gazed at the photos that were scattered all over the table. There were pictures of you and Izaya together when you two used to leave the house to go for your outings together and the most recent ones of you entering Izaya’s house last night. “I can’t wait to see you soon…Orihara Izaya’s lover”

 


	16. Chapter 16

You sighed as you exited Izaya’s building, you didn’t imagine this ever happening and you weren’t sure how to really react to it all. “What was I even thinking…it was a mistake to have even come back here” You rubbed the back of your neck as you walked down the street. You didn’t want to even deny that you were hurt by everything that he had said, you wanted to act strong and prove that as long as you believed in yourself, that things would eventually work out. However the ugly truth of that would always be that people’s opinions would end up changing the way you look at things, for better or for worse and it was worse for you in this case.

 

“Hey you, the pretty lady over there” a voice called out to you as you rolled your eyes as soon as you looked to face them. It was a small group of guys, probably about 5 of them but you could have sworn that they looked a little familiar to you though you couldn’t really put your finger on it. “Why don’t you hang out with us for a bit?” The guy in the front smirked as he spoke as cool as he could.

 

“Yeah…no, sorry I’m not interested in any of that. You’ve got the wrong girl” You shrugged as you looked back to walk far away from those weirdos.

 

“Sorry, I’m not taking no for an answer…get her guys!”

 

You widened your guys as they were some guys who were hidden in the shadows came out holding some bats in their hands, you had no idea what they wanted but you felt like it was nothing but danger since there were now about 15 guys in your vision, inclusive of the 5 men that were behind you.

 

They all charged in attempt to possibly kidnap you as you manage to dodge each of them, occasionally fighting back when necessary but first thing was to escape, you were clearly outnumbered and you were by yourself. There was no way you make it through without getting tired so fighting wasn’t really an option at the moment.

 

“What the hell do you guys want from me?” You yelled at them as you punched the guy, trying to create a pathway for you to escape between them. One of the other guys laughed as he said “There’s no reason for us to tell you, after all you should have already have known the consequences of being his girl was going to end up like this”

 

“Huh?” You widened your eyes, you weren’t sure what you just heard. No…you weren’t sure if you heard it correctly. ‘His’ girl? Were they referring to Izaya by any chance?

 

But before you could confirm it, you felt something soft cover your mouth which was making you sleepier by the second. You tried to remove whatever it was in front of you but you felt like something was stopping your arms from moving as you struggled against whatever held you back.

 

“Hmm!” You tried to scream for help as you thrashed your body around but before you knew it, you saw nothing but darkness soon after that.

 

 

It had been a day after you left Izaya’s apartment and Izaya had been restless after you two had argued which resulted in you leaving so suddenly. “That girl…why can’t I stop thinking about her…?” Izaya sighed as he moved one of his chess pieces on the chessboard that was already filled with different pieces from shogi and go.

 

“I’m actually quite surprised that she came here to begin with…but why did you let her leave? You obviously miss her” Namie shook her head and she looked somewhat sympathetic to her boss.

 

Izaya glared at her “I do not miss her, it’s just that those events aren’t leaving my mind so easily”

 

“Right…you don’t miss her” Namie replied back sarcastically “seriously…I don’t get why you can’t just admit it and try living a normal life? Hmm…then again you’re an informant and she’s a mafia member. That definitely would end up being anything but normal.”

 

Izaya sighed at her “You just don’t get it, do you Namie? Even if I do claim I like her in that way, there’s no way that it’ll work out between us”

 

“You say that now after joking about you being lovers? I still can’t understand your intentions, if you knew a relationship between you two would be impossible…why did you even joke about it in the first place?”

 

Izaya froze, he didn’t have an answer that would be able to satisfy her question at all. In fact, it felt like his mind had gone blank by that point. What sort of an answer would make sense for him to understand his own actions? Was it really a game or some hidden desire that he had?

 

“Seriously Izaya, you’ll end up regretting it for the rest of your life if you don’t tell her that you’re in love with her. Please don’t tell me that I’m the only one noticing this?”

 

“And why is it that you care so much Namie? What business is it of yours to interfere with mine?”

 

“Tsk, stop being stubborn. Just staring at your repressed love life is starting to annoy me to the extent that I would slap you”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes “as if you’re one to talk, you brother-complex woman”

 

“Hey!” Namie puffed her cheeks as she stared at him in shock “You know what…fine, I give up on you. If she does end up finding a man that does love her, I’d be happy for her”

 

Izaya’s eye twitched at the thought of you being happy in some other guy’s arms, it bugged him just seeing you happy with someone that wasn’t him. “Stuff like that doesn’t interest me in the least …” He mumbled as he sipped his coffee cup trying to conceal his own anger.

 

Namie looked at him as she sighed and went back to doing her own work **_‘What an idiot…’_** She said in her head as she glanced at him **_‘No matter how he tries to hide it, it’s obvious that using her for information was nothing more than an excuse to be with her’_**

 

As Izaya continued to do his work, he heard on of his phones ringing as he opened his drawer which had all of them lined up neatly. He noticed that the caller ID was blocked which made him all the more surprised as he picked it up and answered it cautiously. “Who is this?” He asked without any form of greeting as he heard the guy on the other end of the line chuckle darkly.

 

_“It’s been a while, Orihara Izaya…too long if I must say so myself”_

 

Izaya narrowed his eyes as he listened to the other people’s voice as he tried to remember who it could have possibly belonged to and for that to happen, he would have to continue the flow of conversation to collect vital information to help fit the pieces together. “Oh? Normally people aren’t so thrilled to talk to me…what makes you so different, I wonder?”

 

 _“I wonder indeed…oh wait I know, I actually might have some ‘thing’ that belongs to you”_ The voice said as it clearly exaggerated on the word “thing” which made him all the more cautious.

 

“Heh, do pray tell on the person you’ve kidnapped. I’m quite interested in hearing who you have”

 

_“She’s quite lovely if I do say so myself, for a person like you…you surprisingly have good taste in women. Maybe I should…have some fun with her? Nah, normally I would but she ain’t my type of gal…then again if it was to piss you off, I might actually consider it”_

 

Izaya grit his teeth, he knew who he was dealing with as well as the girl he was referring to. “You…what’s your deal?”

 

 _“Ha! Now we’re talking…actually I don’t want anything. I just want you to come by the old warehouse down in Ikkebukuro, you remember the one we used to have? Right before you busted us? Heh, that should bring back some good old memories, be there tomorrow at 1pm. We’ll be waiting for you”_ The guy said as he cut off without having to listen to Izaya.

 

On the other hand, Izaya was glaring at his phone as he clenched his teeth. “So he’s come out from hiding has he? And not only that…I wasn’t expecting him to have kidnapped her of all people”

 

“Izaya, what’s going on? Who was that?” Namie said in shock as she asked him nervously.

 

“Trouble, that’s what. It’s an old enemy of mine who’s come out from hiding after a long time. Ever heard of Jingoku of the Beelzebub gang?”

 

“Er…who?”

 

“Exactly. There were once a strong group that plummeted to the ground once I sold information against them which caused them to lose tremendously against other groups. Apparently they have quite the grudge against me and are holding (y/n) hostage” Izaya sighed as he put down the phone “The meeting will be tomorrow…they’re not asking for a ransom but they want me to be there”  


 

“What?! Are you serious?! That obviously sounds like a trap, and you of all people would know that! Moreover, why the hell did they kidnap her as a hostage anyway?”

 

“They probably misunderstood the relationship between me and her…then again that’s what happens to those that are affiliated with me…and either way, It’s my responsibility to get her out of there so I’ll have to go” Izaya sighed as he frowned deeply at the thought of you.

 

“Izaya this is terrible, you should get back up at least…what about (y/n)’s brother? I’m sure they’ll help as well” Namie said with a frown as she looked at him pleadingly.

 

“You mean after they kill me?” He chuckled bitterly “There might be a small possibility of me staying alive but they deserve to know either way in case something happens…after all, I’m aware that it’s a trap. Not asking for anything is similar to asking for someone’s life instead.

 

 

“Mhmm…” You groaned as you opened your eyes to see nothing but darkness across you, this caused you to wake up completely. “Mhmm hmm?” You tried to say but felt some tied around your mouth which didn’t allow you to speak freely.

 

 ** _‘W-what the…what’s going on?’_** You panicked as you tried to move your arms but felt rope being tied around you rather tightly which made you all the more nervous.

 

**_‘I-I…I can’t move!’_ **

 

“MHMM!” You screamed out as you thrashed around trying to remove the rope that bounded you as tears started pouring down your cheeks. **_‘No…no! NO! Please ugh! Let me go!’_**

 

**_ Flashback _ **

_You were 12 when you were first kidnapped when you were preparing to leave school, your brother who was a year older than you had basketball practice that day so you had to leave school by yourself. However what you weren’t expecting was a van that rode behind you the whole way before snatching you away once there was no one around. You remembered struggling against them but your strength was nothing compared to those guys who eventually knocked you out._

 

_“Tell us everything you know about your family, you want to see them don’t you?” You remembered them taunting you as they tried continuously attempting you to drown you to try to get information from you._

 

_“I don’t know anything…please! Please just stop! I want to go home!” You remembered crying so very hard, you wished it was all a dream so you could wake up the next morning in your nice cozy bed. “Nii-san!”_

 

**_ Flashback End _ **

 

Recalling those hidden memories, you silently cried once again against the cold, dark floor ** _. ‘Sei-nii…I need you, I’m scared…’_**


	17. Chapter 17

“She what?!” Akashi Seijuro yelled out loud as he gripped the phone tightly “By who? Who are those bastards that kidnapped my sister?”

 

_“Calm down and listen Akashi-san”_

 

“I will not! This is my sister we’re talking about! I refuse to quiet down about this! Now tell me who they are?! Unless you have no idea yourself”

 

_“I said calm yourself! Who do you think I am? Of course I know who they are, they’re called Beelzebub. They used to be quite a strong group back in the past until they were suddenly defeated by minor gangs that had a problem with them, because a certain someone sold information about them…”_

 

Seijuro widened his eyes at this as he spoke in a form of a whisper “Beelzebub? I think I may have heard about them, the ones who were almost going to be made an official mafia group before they suddenly disappeared from the mafia world without a trace...” He sighed, finally calming himself down. “And why did they kidnap my sister? She has no connection to them.”

 

_“I don’t think that’s it, although it’s true she has no real connection, they seemed to have misunderstood the relationship between the two of us, thus leading them to kidnap her to draw me out”_

 

Seijuro’s eye twitch as he wanted to lash out in anger once again, but clenched his fists to the point where his knuckles had become white. He did his best to regain a calmer tone in his voice, but in reality it was painful, to the point where he couldn’t breathe. “…I see. What are you planning on doing then, Orihara-san?”

 

_“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to take her take back, after all…it seems wrong to involve someone who has no reason to be there in the first place…however I doubt that just having me there will solve everything. I don’t think they’ll just hand her to me so I’ll need your help, that’s all I’m saying.”_

 

Seijuro narrowed his eyes “Even if you didn’t tell me that, I was already planning to do that. I will not leave my sister in your hands anymore. She’s my responsibility so you do your thing, and I’ll do mine”

 

 _“…sounds fine with me, the meeting is tomorrow at 1pm in a warehouse south of Ikkebukuro, it used to be their hangout so don’t miss it”_ Izaya said finally before cutting off.

 

Seijuro sighed as he slumped back to his chair as his cousin walked towards him “Seijuro…I’m worried about her well-being, though it’s been about 9 years since that incident…I’m worried that those memories will come back to haunt her”

 

Seijuro nodded in agreement “Yes…I’m worried about that as well, it was a miracle that she lost all memory of that incident ever happening…but something like this is most likely going to trigger those memories and scare her even more” He covered his face with his hands as he sighed “This is all my fault…I shouldn’t have made that decision to send her…none of this would have ever happened”

 

Kuroko frowned as well “I won’t lie, you are at fault for sending her there to begin with, but…she fled to Ikkebukuro without telling any of us, thus allowing her to end up like this…so I think we’re all at fault here”

 

“Tetsuya…” Seijuro said surprised by his words but smiled lightly as he stood up “Okay…we can’t waste any more time, after all…I’m sure she’s counting on us to save her so assemble everyone and tell them to prepare, we’ll be leaving soon.”

 

Kuroko nodded as he smiled back lightly and saluted him “Yes boss!” He said as he left the room to do as he was instructed.

 

 

You felt yourself hyperventilating for a while before you started to calm yourself down ** _‘no…I can’t be doing this, at times like this…I have to be calm! I have to figure out what happened and where I am…yeah…just like that’_**

 

You said as you took light breathes before feeling yourself becoming much calmer than before. You tried recalling the last thing you remember before you were supposedly knocked out.

 

**_‘Okay so I remember leaving Izaya’s apartment…and running into some guys...yeah they said something about coming with them, didn’t they? And then…was I fighting?’_ **

 

You nodded lightly at the progress you were making **_‘yes I do recall some fighting…maybe I was trying to make my escape but ended up failing…yes, that might be just it but how? Sleeping gas? Chloroform? Or just the regular knocking out someone by hitting the neck’_**

 

You tried to crank your neck to see if it hurt but you felt nothing **_‘No…can’t be the last one, other than the ropes around me, I don’t feel any sign of pain…perhaps it really was chloroform, well…whatever it is, they decided to kidnap me for some reason…why though?’_**

 

You frowned as you looked out of the room, you couldn’t see much given that the room itself was very dark but the room itself felt quite stuffy, though it may as well have been the cloth that was tied around your mouth that was making you feel this way but it didn’t give you any clues to figure out where you were exactly.

 

Suddenly you heard a loud creaking sound as bright light travelled in the room as it blinded your eyes. You closed your eyes tightly since the light was so bright that it really hurt. You heard someone laughing loudly at you as you heard many footsteps walk in the room, from the sound of it, it was probably about 10 people at most.

 

“So the girl’s finally awake, about time I’d say” You heard one of them say as he laughed at you “Someone tell that boss that our little lady is awake” You opened your eyes slowly, trying to get adjusted to the light and you could see them, although it was quite blurry before but you managed to take a closer look at them. They really looked familiar to you but you couldn’t tell why. You stared at them in shock since that was all you could really do at this point.

 

“Hey you! Take the cloth off of her, seeing her all quiet like this isn’t all that fun anymore” The main guy said as he pointed to someone as he quickly ran to take the cloth off of you. You glared at the same guy as he grinned “So how you feeling? Do you remember who we are?”

 

“Can’t say I really do…who are you? And why have you kidnapped me?” You spoke spitefully but the man laughed at you as he raised his hand as you saw a mark on his hand which looked in a shape of a bullet hole. You widened your eyes as you finally remembered who the man was and why he looked familiar “Y-you…Tartarus?”

 

The man laughed as he nodded “Yup, so you finally remembered…though we aren’t called Tartarus anymore ever since we merged with this group, it’s been a while hasn’t it? You little *****”

 

“Who are you guys?” You asked them with a glare as you forced yourself up as you pressed yourself against a wall for support.

 

“We are known as Beelzebub, my dear…” Another voice spoke as he entered the room. He was a bald man in his 30s as he entered the room and the thing that caught the most attention was that scar that was on his right eye, it was actually quite terrifying to see such a person.

 

“Boss! You’re finally here!” The men saluted as they created a pathway for him so that he could face you properly.

 

“So you’re their boss huh? I never would have expected to be kidnapped by a group I don’t know a thing about”

 

“It’s not a surprise that you don’t know us, being that we didn’t last that long, ever since that bastard of a boyfriend that you have, set us up to be destroyed by all the other groups”

 

You widened your eyes ‘ ** _Boyfriend? Wait…it’s Izaya that they’re really after?’_** You narrowed your eyes at him “So you’ve kidnapped me hoping that he’ll come to rescue me?” You chuckled as you looked at him “I’m sorry but I don’t think he’ll be coming for me, it’s a waste of time for both of us.”

 

“Oh but on the contrary, I do believe he’ll come…after all, it’ll be a mistake if he chose not to come” He said as he pulled his gun against your forehead “After all…it would be a shame if anything happened to you”

 

 ** _‘This guy…he’s really a part of a mafia, that look in his eyes says it all…he doesn’t look afraid of holding a gun, much less killing someone…’_** You gulped as you tried to remain as calm as you could. “Fine…let’s say that he does come, what will you do to him?”

 

“Hmm…good question, I guess I’d just carry out my revenge?” The man laughed darkly “after all…that’s all I’ve been dreaming about for so many years, to kill the guy that had been the cause of me being in the dark for so long.”

****

**_‘I don’t like this…I don’t like this one bit’_** You clenched your fist ** _‘That idiot…he seriously better not come here…not that he would anyway, a person like him would only look out for himself right?’_**

 

“Boss! He’s here! And it looks like he’s by himself as expected!” one of the men said as he ran into the room.

 

“W-what…?” You said in shock as you felt your hands tremble “He’s come…for me?”

 

**_‘But…why?’_ **

 

The boss grinned as he laughed loudly “Looks like the show will continue, boys get ready and take this girl too…” He said as he looked at you with a sadistic grin “I’m sure she’ll want to see him as well”

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

As Izaya walked into the enemy’s territory, he knew that he was walking into a trap. He knew very well what he was getting himself into, but he couldn’t abandon you like this and he pretty much knew the reason behind that.

 

Entering the warehouse, as much as he imagined there too be many men but he hadn’t imagined that he would be greeted which many guns right at him. “Well now…this is a rather interesting way to greet someone, do you do this to everyone who enters here?” He chuckled but it definitely wasn’t a time to joke around. “Enough chit chat, the boss has been expecting you for some time” The man with the gunshot wound to his hand said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he glared at Izaya. It was as if he was refraining himself from shooting Izaya right now and just end it, but  he couldn’t.

 

 ** _‘Hmm…that guy huh? Come to think of it, it looks like some of these guys were from that group I demolished not too long ago…guess they couldn’t handle being weak and partnered up with a stronger group like Beelzebub, not that I’d call it a partnership anyway’_** Izaya chuckled mentally as he scanned the rest of the men around him before following them as some of them still had their guns on him.

 

“Hurry up along, you wouldn’t want to keep him waiting” Izaya smiled slyly with a small shrug “now, wouldn’t want something like happening, now would I?”

 

**_‘Though from the looks of it, they wouldn’t mind that happening at all…’_ **

 

The walk didn’t take any longer than 2 minutes as they ushered him towards the room which led to their leader’s room, in order Jingoku, a person whose face he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Well, look who’s finally made it in time for the main event” He greeted Izaya which a smirk as he gestured him to sit down. “It’s always nice to see that’s I’m so welcome here...” Izaya smiled back at him though he did not sit down but remained staring back at Jingoku who looked back at him in amusement as he snapped his fingers. “Oh…before we start the main event, we should bring in another person too…and I’m sure you already know who it is”

 

At once, there were extra men who had entered the room with you in their arms as they had still had you tied up in rope and had pulled you along with them roughly that you almost collapsed a couple times on the way from the room they had put you.

 

Once you saw Izaya standing there in front of you, you widened your eyes in shock that he had really come for you. “Izaya…” You said in surprise as you felt your lips tremble. “Hey (y/n), miss me?” Izaya gave you a calm smile as he gave you a casual wave. You, on the other hand felt your eye twitch as you stared at him as you grit your teeth before yelling out loud “You idiot! What the hell are you doing here!?”

 

Izaya chuckled as he looked over at Jingoku “see how much she misses me? I actually find it rather cute…don’t you?” Jingoku responded back in an unsure shrug “well…I feel quite so-so about it, after all _tsudere_ women like her aren’t really my type”

 

 ** _‘Are they…mocking me? And right in front of me too!? Argh if only I could break out of these rope, I’d snap both of their necks!’_** You clenched your fists tightly as you glared at them.

 

“Now…getting back to business, mind explaining something to me? Why did you call me here?” Izaya said as he put on hand on his hip as he gave Jingoku a wry smile. “Ah, interested aren’t you? Well though I was hoping you already had an idea, given that you know what happened…don’t you? Jingoku’s smile dropped immediately into a straight line as he narrowed his eyes at him, and the atmosphere itself felt tense at a drop of a hat.

 

“Umm…I don’t, mind explaining it to me? I mean I have no idea why I’m here” You casually shrugged as you gave them a bored expression.

 

Jingoku sighed and nodded “fine, I suppose I might as well tell you the downfall of the Beelzebub that occurred 3 years ago…” He said as he stood up from his seat to face you “We were once a strong group that couldn’t be defeated and we almost recognised as an official group, unlike those pathetic excuse of mafia groups such as the Dollars, like you get now” He spoke as if he was disgusted by the very existence of the unofficial rookie mafia groups that were storming Ikkebukuro at the moment. “It was all because of this guy that leaked all of our information to our rivals that it turned into a blood bath that day”

 

Jingoku slammed his desk with a knife that ended up piercing the table to the point that it even made a deep wound onto the wooden surface “because of him, I lost many comrades that day…and ended up with this scar that you see right now” He said referring to the scar that was across his eye “I was lucky that I didn’t end up losing my eyesight in my right eye…however, if I could give up my eyesight to revive my friends to do it, I’d give it up in a heartbeat”

 

You frowned at the man, of course you did sympathise with him since you were aware that Izaya liked to mess with people’s lives as he saw fit and it did go hand-in-hand with his job being an informant but…

 

“I’m sorry…but as much as I’d like to sympathise with you, I can’t…after all, Izaya didn’t directly demolish your group…after all, he rather see his enemies take each other out” You spoke boldly catching everyone in the room off-guard by your sudden speech. “Isn’t that right, Izaya?” You said looking at him with a small smirk. Izaya blinked at you in surprise before laughing “I never expected you to speak for me, nor did I think you actually put your faith in me…this is quite a shocker”

 

“It’s nothing like that, I’m just speaking out from the way I see it, after all…that’s pretty much what your personality is like” You snapped back at him before looking back at Jingoku who was currently fuming at you. “You…you dare say that I’m wrong? Are you telling me the fact that my friends who were killed were not because of this man over here!?” He said as he glared at you

 

“He does play as a factor but isn’t the main cause, rather I’d say that it was because of your rivals that killed them…but you can’t kill them just as yet can you?” You narrowed your eyes back at him, you couldn’t lose face here and give in so easily. Yes, you knew you were playing with fire right now and may end up getting killed in the process but if there were a chance you could escape, it would be less than 0.05% at this point.

 

“And what do you know about fighting!? What do you know about being in a blood bath!?”

 

“I can’t say that I’d been in a blood bath…but I do know what it means to fight, in a fight there were always be people who get hurt and may sometimes end up dying but that’s what it means to be in a mafia…even if your friends were killed, could you still say that they still would be alive if you continued fighting?”

 

Suddenly the ropes that held you were tightened up even more roughly as the ropes almost felt like it was burning your skin to the point that you yelped in pain. “A-ah!” You bit your lip to ease the pain since it felt like you were on fire.

 

“Shut it! Who do you think you are talking to the boss like that!?” The men who were in charge of holding you hostage were the ones who tightened your ropes. “Yeah boss, maybe you should kill this girl as well!” The other one suggested to Jingoku, whereas the boss himself looked like he was in thought. Could he perhaps have been really thinking about it? Either way, you were really treading on thin ice.

 

“Enough, you don’t need to kill the girl. I really wouldn’t recommend it” Izaya spoke with a serious face as he glared at Jingoku “Just let her go, like you said a while back, she has nothing to do with this”

 

“Heh, honestly…seeing you getting angry like this is a first for me. Is this girl really that important to you?” Jingoku laughed after seeing Izaya’s expression which grew left his own face, turning it into a much more sadistic one. “Really…I did say that she has nothing to do with it, but I never said anything about letting her go. I have different plans for her”

 

You widened your eyes as you felt a gun raised against your forehead, and the gun belong to none other than the boss himself as he smirked “Originally I planned on killing you both simultaneously but…” He said as he laughed “now that I’ve seen you reacting in that way, I should just kill her first and then killing you…oh I wonder what kind of face you’ll make when you see your loved one dying in front of you”

 

You felt like you weren’t able to breathe as you stood there, frozen in fear. You couldn’t move at all, seeing the gun pointed right at you at point-blank range ** _. ‘A-am I…going to die here?’_** Your eyes moved towards Izaya as you could see that he was shocked at well, no…it looked like he was nervous, nervous…for you?

 

“Killing her won’t affect me in any way so you’re just wasting your time if you think that’s what it’s going to take to break me” Izaya glared at the Jingoku but he shook his head in response and smirked “You can lie to yourself all you want…then again, whether she means something to you or not means nothing to me…after all, I can’t let her go knowing that she’s going to witness a murder. Can’t have her going around telling people”

 

You felt your lips quiver as your body trembled at the sight of his cold-hearted smirk that was plastered onto his face. He planned to kill you either way. You wouldn’t be able to get away from this at all, but at the same time you didn’t want to leave Izaya to die either.

 

“No stop it!” Izaya raised his voice this time, yelling at the leader who laughed in response “yes…keep screaming like that. This is what it means to see the people you care about die right before you, and you can’t do a damn thing about it!”

 

Jingoku undid the safety on his gun as he pointed it at your forehead once again, preparing to release the trigger on his gun as he looked at Izaya with a dark smile on his head as he laughed “say goodbye to your lover, Orihara Izaya!”

 

All of a sudden one of Jingoku’s men burst through the room as he yells out “Boss! We have trouble! It seems that another group has infiltrated the base and they look like professionals!”

 

Jingoku widened his eyes as he lowered his gun before glaring at Izaya “You! You told people, didn’t you!?” He yelled at him but Izaya chuckled “Did you really think I would walk in defenceless? It seems like you missed out on one vital point, do you even know who this girl is?” Izaya said referring to you as he chuckled “That girl is the sister of the Akashi Group’s boss…I wonder how he’ll react when he finds out that you tried to kill his sister”

 

“Y-You bastard!”

 

“Boss! What’s the plan!? They’re moving in quickly and I don’t think we’ll be able to hold them off for long without any back up!” The man yelled as he ran towards his boss. Jingoku grit his teeth at Izaya before looking at the rest of his men “Okay men, let’s go and help the rest out!” He yelled before running out with his gun with his subordinates running right behind him, leaving both Izaya and (y/n) in the room together by themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

 

“Everyone spread out and start looking for her!” Aomine yelled out at his men who immediately spread out in the warehouse but were blocked by the men of Beelzebub. “We’re not letting you get past!” They yelled back at them. Kise clicked his tongue in frustration as he held his gun out at them “Honestly, it’s a shame that Akashicchi doesn’t let us kill them” Aomine chuckled at his friend “Heh, I agree with you there but we can’t do nothing about it. But hey! At least we can kick their asses!” He yelled out as he charged knocking the enemies out with his fists. “Don’t hold back boys!”

 

“Oh? Looks like Minechin is excited” Murasakibara shook his head but smirked when he saw his enemies tremble before “but…can’t say I don’t know how he feels…” Himuro, one of Murasakibara’s subordinates gave him a wry smile. “Atsushi…your sadistic side is showing, let’s just find her already and go home”

 

“Satsuki, any sign of her yet?” Kuroko looked towards Momoi who shook her head and sighed “no, not yet…our men are all being stopped by the enemy’s defense line, but we are pushing through but it’s taking time.I hope they don’t try moving her to another place”

 

Kuroko gave her a hopeful smile as he placed his arm on her shoulder “Don’t worry, Kise had his snipers set up a perimeter around the warehouse, if they try leaving the building. I’m sure they’ll alert us without delay”

 

Akashi smirked as he had he loaded his gun “Do what you want but leave the leader to me, he’s my prey…”

 

“Er…Tetsu-kun” Momoi moved close to Kuroko as she whispered “He’s been saying that since we got into the car…please, just stay with him. Just in case he does something crazy” Kuroko sweatdropped but nodded silently, believing that she might as well be right. It was pretty dangerous seeing his boss like this and no one would know what the calm, level-headed boss was like when he was enraged.

 

 

“…so how long are you going to keep being angry at me for, hm?” Izaya asked he was untying the rope around your body.

 

“For long as I need to be, you’re really stupid just walking in here. You shouldn’t have even come here” You said angrily “What were you going to do if they killed us both before help got here?”

 

Izaya sighed as he finished untying the rope, letting it drop to the ground “well you certainly aren’t a positive thinker, are you?” You rolled your eyes as you checked your arms, seeing bright red lines that looked it would turn into bruises soon. “Oh shush you…”

 

“And here I thought you would be happy to see me, I mean I did come to save you, didn’t I?” Izaya chuckled as he wiped your tears but you slapped his hand away lightly as you folded your arms “You didn’t save me, the group that’s infiltrating this place is here to save us”

 

“Well…they’re here to save you, and they probably will kill me once they find me…” Izaya chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. You blinked at him and tilted at him at you looked at him weirdly. “You certainly have a lot of people who hate you, don’t you?”

 

“I…err well” Izaya sweatdropped at your statement before coughing and ushering you towards the door “anyway, let’s go…we’ll be wasting time if we keep staying here”

 

As you two exited the room you were surprised to find yourself in a warehouse but that wasn’t all that was surprising. It was the people that you saw, ones that you pretty much saw every day that left you in shock. “E-everyone? They came for me?”

 

“You’re that shocked? I thought it would be obvious that they’d come for you though…” Izaya shrugged his shoulders as he kept pushing to you the door until you saw three people in sight. Momoi was the first to spot you as she widened her eyes and ran towards you “(y/n)-chan!” She cried as she hugged you tightly, which left you wincing in pain. “Ah! Satsuki-chan, please stop…it hurts” She blinked as she looked down to spot cuts all over you which made her jump back in shock as she apologized “Oh my…I’m so sorry! You’re hurt all over…We should let Midorin treat you when we get back” She said as she inspected the wounds. You couldn’t help but smile at her as you ruffled her hair “I’m just happy to see you Satsuki”

 

“(y/n)!” both your cousin and your brother immediately came over once they heard Momoi yell out your name. You looked at them in shock but smile softly once you see them “Tetsu-nii...Sei-nii” Kuroko smiled back at you and nodded “It’s good to see you’re alright…though I can’t that you’re not hurt” Akashi twitched his eye “oh they will pay dearly with their lives”

 

“Akashi-kun! You yourself said to refrain from killing people!” Momoi panicked when she saw her boss’s expression.

 

You were shocked to see your brother so angry that he would attempt to disobey his own orders. Kuroko sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder “Imagine what we had to put up with on our way here…it was like he was like he was back to being Bokushi again” You gave him a sympathetic smile “that sounds…awful”

 

“Right, I don’t want to be the one to ruin the good mood between you all but…what are you guys planning on doing?” Izaya coughed, capturing everyone’s attention. It was like they all forgot that he had been behind you this whole time.

 

“Well the plan was to defeat everyone while looking for (y/n)-chan…but seeing that she’s here…I’m not really sure anymore. Should we just go home now?” Momoi suggested but (y/n) shook her head “Uh huh, no way. I want in on the fight too. After what those bastards did to me, I’m not going to just stand here and do nothing”

 

Kuroko widened his eyes but chuckled along with your brother who smiled at you “fine, you may do as you please but don’t forget you’ll still are going to be punished for coming here without permission” You sweatdropped and nodded hesitantly, you forgot about disobeying him when you snuck out that night. 

 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that so I took your gun with me” Kuroko said as he placed your gun in your hand before looking at Izaya as he tossed him another gun “I don’t really know what you fight with but you can use this gun if you want” Izaya inspected the gun before chuckling “haven’t used a gun in a while…but fine, I’ll take it”

 

“Good…then roll out!” Your brother announced as he and the rest of you scattered into the crowd. You didn’t waste time knocking down your enemies but your body still felt numb from being tied up but you managed to take down as many men as you could.

 

On the other end, it seemed that the Akashi Group didn’t need any help since you all were winning by a long shot as Aomine’s and Murasakibara’s subordinates were sent into action and were knocking down enemies like they were insects, as expected from the best offensive and defensive teams in your family.

 

“Tch, this isn’t looking good” Jingoku clicked his tongue as he was breathing deeply from fighting but was getting tired by the minute and wasn’t sure for how he was going to last. He gulped before looking at the exit that was no longer guarded as he took his chance to escape.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Akashi pointed the gun at him as he glared at man who attempted to flee the warehouse. Jingoku narrowed his eyes as he glared back “And you are?”

 

“Akashi Seijuro, leader of the Akashi Group”

 

“Heh, so you’re the famous boss everyone’s been fusing about underground” Jingoku laughed “So that scumbag was right after all…you and that girl are siblings after all”

 

“We are, you made the biggest mistake of your life when you kidnapped her and I will make you pay for it dearly” Akashi narrowed his eyes at him as he shot him but Jingoku managed to dodge in time as he charged with his fists as he tried to knock Akashi off his feet. However Akashi used his arms to block the shot as he grunted in pain. “Hrng…is that all you can do?”

 

Jingoku grinned at him “so you’re not all talk, heh you’re not too shabby…but you’re still too slow” He said as he roundhouse kicked Akashi, letting him fly off and hit the wall. “Ahh!”

 

You widened your eyes as you screamed “Sei!” You ran towards your brother who was breathing harshly as he picked himself up from the ground “Are you alright?” You asked him and he responded as he nodded briefly.

 

“Weak as I expected…” Jingoku laughed as he approached you and your brother as he raised his gun at the two of you. You grit your teeth as you stood in front of your brother as you aimed the gun at him as well. “Don’t you dare touch him!” You felt your brother touch your shoulder as he glared at you “Don’t get involved, (y/n)…this is my fight!”

 

“But…” You tried to say but you were cut off by Jingoku as he laughed once again “You should listen to him little lady, there’s a time when a man’s gotta fight”

 

You clenched your fists as you looked at your brother who was already determined to continue the fight, even though he was beat up quite badly. You bit your lip as you looked at him in sadness but decided not to say anything since nothing you could say would convince him not to fight. “…okay” You brought yourself to speak as you ran from the fight since all you wanted to do right now was to watch your brother and pray that he would be alright.

 

“You can keep standing there idle, you do realize we’re all still in a war zone, right?” You heard Izaya’s voice as you spun around as found his back facing your as he shot down the guys that were aiming at the two of you. “I know but…”

 

“but nothing, you yourself said that people can die in fights…but you also used to praise your brother a lot so you being worried about him seems unusual” You didn’t need to see his face but from the tone of his voice he was probably smirking at you. Despite teasing you, you felt some comfort from it as you smiled and nodded, turning back against his. “You’re right…thanks, I actually feel better now”

 

“Hey, it’s great that you’re back and all but mind actually fighting and save your flirting for later, it’s really annoying!” You could hear Aomine yelling at you from afar as you blushed and yelled back at him “Shut up Ahomine!”

 

“I feel like the level of seriousness has really deteriorated since they’ve gotten here…is it always like this?” Izaya asked you and you sighed, nodding at him embarrassed “…yeah, it…tends to be like this at times”

 

As the fight was drawing towards the end, the enemies start panicking amongst one another when they start to realize that they was no way they were ever going to win against them. “Ah no dammit…Everyone retreat!” One of the men start screaming and the others look at each other and they attempt to run away from the warehouse. “Uh uh…and where do you think you’re going?” Kise smirked as he watched the men run outside the warehouse but were shot down immediately by the sniper team that were waiting outside. “Don’t think you can escape our eyes that easily”

 

Jingoku watches as his men abandon him as he grits his teeth “Get back here! You cowards! Do not run away from this fight! Fight like men!” Akashi chuckles as he watches his enemy grow wearier. "What were you expecting from amateurs like them that don’t know what it means to really fight, this fight is long over now…give up and walk away”

 

He glares back at the Akashi Group boss “never…not before I can do what I’ve achieve what I originally wanted…him dead” He spoke spitefully as he aimed at the gun at Izaya.

 

…However you noticed the gun as you widened your eyes. “Watch out!” You yelled as you pushed Izaya away and a large gunshot echoed through the warehouse as it remained quiet for a few seconds before screaming was heard.

 

“(y/n)!”


	20. Chapter 20

**“A riot that had taken place in an abandoned warehouse, south of Ikkebukuro about three days ago and a man by the name Jingoku was arrested on suspicion of being involved as well as many other charges. Officials have claimed that there haven’t been any clues as to who the other party that was involved in the incident were but they do suspect it may as well have been the gangs that have been situated around Ikkebukuro, but investigations are still underway…and in other news-“**

 

Izaya switched off the TV as he sighed and looked down as he watched you sleep on your bed. It had been two days since you were shot and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors had said that the bullet was centimeters away from your heart and if the bullet was shot from a different angle, there definitely would have been no way for you to survive. However, that incident was 3 days ago but you still hadn’t woken up. The doctor had added that being unconscious must have happened from the shock of being shot but there was no estimation when you were going to wake up.

 

There was another rumor spreading around the city by a certain individual about Beelzebub being involved and currently the police were hunting for them for questioning about who the other ‘party’ was supposed to be. Jingoku was arrested but he refused to speak and another rumor was that he had lost all trace of his sanity once he had been taking to jail…but that’s just another story.

 

“When are you ever going to wake up?” He sighed as he asked you, he leaned over to you as he caressed your cheek lightly as a small frown grew upon his face. “You’re such an idiot, honestly…you really could have died if he really aimed for you”

 

**_ Flashback:  _ **

_“Watch out!”_

_That was the only thing Izaya remembers hearing as he was pushed towards the ground and a gunshot was heard. It took him a while to process what had happen as he saw you stumble to the ground. He widened his eyes as he felt like something was stopping him from breathing and he couldn’t move at the same time._

_“(y/n)!!!” Momoi was the first to scream as she ran through the crowd and towards your body as she turned you around and checked your wound. You had been shot by the bullet and from the blood stain, you had definitely been shot around on the chest._

_“You bastard!” Akashi yelled out as he shot Jingoku in the shoulder, it took him all the strength he had to stop himself from killing Jingoku right there but he couldn’t, He couldn’t kill a man in a place like this. He didn’t have any connections in Ikkebukuro apart from the Awakasu Group but that wouldn’t be enough to stop the body from being found._

_“(y/n)!!!” Aomine, Kise and Kuroko screamed out as well as they ran towards you. “Satsuki, how bad is it?” Kuroko asked hesitantly as he clenched his fists as he stared at her, expecting an answer._

_Momoi covered her mouth as she tried back to hold her tears “She’s been shot in the chest area and it’s pretty bad, she won’t stop bleeding”_

_Aomine grit his teeth as he threw his gun down in anger as he yelled “Dammit!” Murasakibara wasn’t the type to really show how he felt but he felt really angry as well as he glared at the man who was now unconscious when Akashi had shot him._

_“…but she’s still alive”_

_The others widened their eyes as they looked at Momoi as she continued “only barely though, we have to go to a hospital and we need to get there fast before she dies on us”_

_“Then what the hell are we waiting for! Let’s go! I’ll get the car ready!” Kise said as he ran out of the building to call for a car immediately. “And I’ll call the hospital so that they can be ready for us” Kuroko said as he removed his phone from his pocket and left the building as well._

_Izaya was still in shock as he remained on the floor, watching you silently. He felt his hands tremble, he couldn’t explain it but he felt a mixture of both sadness and relief at the same time. He had felt anger as well when he looked at Jingoku, the man who had shot you. More than sadness and relief, he had felt more confused as a question weighed heavy on his heart, confusion. He couldn’t think of anything else to say other than ‘why?’ and ‘why did she save me?’_

**_ Flashback End _ **

 

“…honestly, why did you save me? I don’t get it at all…and I can’t stop thinking about it” He sighed once again as he leaned against the bed as he continued to watch you silently sleeping. Seeing you sleep brought about a smile to his face. “It should be a crime for a troublemaker like you to be sleeping like an angel by this point…” He chuckled lightly “but seriously, wake up soon…you’re the only one who can give me the answers I need…about many things”

 

Still no answer from you made him frown for a second before he chuckled once again “still nothing huh…according to the stories, Sleeping Beauty was woken by a kiss from a prince…would that wake you up if I tried it?” He whispered as he leaned towards you as he was inches away from your lips but stopped himself right before your lips could touch as he pulled back “…As if something like that would work, it’s not like I could ever be your prince to begin with” He chuckled bitterly as the truth he set for himself.

 

“For a narcissistic guy with a god-complex like you, you sure seem quite insecure”

 

Izaya smiled as he turned to see the other person who had entered your room. “Akashi-san…what a surprise, didn’t think you’d come in at this time”

 

Akashi gave him a small smile as he walked towards Izaya “what are you insinuating? There is nothing odd for me being here to see my sister…then again, I’d ask you the same question. Why are you here? I thought you’d avoid coming here but I’ve heard from the nurses that you been coming here quite often. Why’s that now?”

 

Izaya gave him a lopsided grin as he shrugged lightly before taking a glance at you “hell if I know…I just always end up finding myself here”

 

Akashi sighed as he looked at Izaya seriously “Maybe it’s guilt that you’re feeling, after all…you are to blame for this happening to her” Izaya stared back at Akashi after hearing his words as he waited for him to continue. “Then again…I’m to blame as well, she wouldn’t have come here in the first place if it wasn’t for me and my plans…” he sighed as he looked at you with sad eyes. “That’s why…I’m asking you not to get attached to her anymore…”

 

“Once she wakes up, I’m taking her back and remove her memory of ever coming to this place”

 

Izaya widened his eyes as he heard Akashi’s last statement “remove her…memory?” Akashi nodded seriously “Yes…as long as she remembers you, she’ll keep coming here in order to see you and I can’t have her being in any more danger”

 

 

It had been a while since Akashi had left your room, leaving both you and Izaya in the same room once again. “Erase your memory…what a joke, stuff like that actually exists?” He chuckled bitterly as he looked out from the window “that sounds like a really bad joke…”

 

“So you were here after all…” Izaya turned around to see Namie smiling at him sadly as she walked inside before gazing at you “I wish she would just get up already…”

 

“Why are you here Namie? I thought I told you to meet me at the office” Izaya asked her but she chuckled in response “Well you weren’t there so I came looking for you and I figured you’d be here since you’re always seem to be here when you’re not at home” Izaya sighed before looking at her “so what’s your point?”

 

Namie frowned and put her hands on her hips “…fine, why did you want to see me? Need something?” Izaya nodded “Yes, I need information”

 

Namie widened her eyes as she stared at him dumbstruck “Information? You need information from me? Oh wow, am I dreaming?”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes at her “Enough of that, now tell me what you know about erasing a portion of one’s memory”

 

Namie frowned at his forcefulness but went along with it anyway “Erasing memory, huh? Well it is certainly possible to do that and there are many medical centers that can do it, for special cases like ones who’ve gone through trauma and have no hope in recovering. It is effective but it doesn’t stay around too long if it’s triggered by something involving whatever caused the trauma in the first place”

 

Izaya nodded as he listened to her as he gazed at you sadly “I see…so that’s how it is huh?” Namie widened her eyes at him as she let out a gasp “Izaya, don’t tell me you’re going to try to erase her memory of her coming to Ikkebukuro? You can’t! Even for you that’s really low, you can’t erase her memories of coming here!”

 

Izaya narrowed his eyes at her “And what’s it to you?” Namie looked at him sadly as she sighed and held onto her own arm “Honestly…why would you do that to yourself? Just what would that accomplish, unless you’re some sort of masochist? I don’t think I could deal with seeing someone I love forget about me like that”

 

“Someone I love, huh? What makes you think I’m in love in her?”

 

“Oh give me a break, you obviously love her! Compared to before, you obviously do show more concern for her…in fact, I do think you’re more worried about her than anyone!”  


Izaya clicked his tongue as he glared at her “Then what do you want me to do? She’s going to be taken away anyway…besides it’s not like she’ll ever love me”

 

Namie chuckled as she placed a hand on his shoulder as she smiled “Do you really know that for sure? Have you actually ever asked her? Besides…I find it hard to believe that someone who doesn’t love you wouldn’t risk her life to save you”

 

Izaya widened his eyes for a few short seconds before looking away as he chuckled “I see…you should get back soon, I don’t know how I feel about my coworker slacking off” Namie rolled her eyes as she walked away “A simple thank you would suffice, you know? But I suppose I do like the salary that you just me…so oh well” She mumbled the last part as she walked out.

 

Izaya let out a small smile as he looked at you “Never thought I’d take one of her lectures so seriously before…then again, I wonder where she had the idea that I was going to erase her memories, for a doctor she really needs to read people properly…then again, there may be some truth to what she said…just maybe I should listen to her for once.” He chuckled as he stared at you before leaving the room “make sure you wake up soon, you have some explaining to do”


	21. Chapter 21

“Hmm…” You moaned softly as you felt your neck become stiff which caused you to open your eyes, and there before you was a room covered in white.

 

“Huh…where…am I?” You winced in pain as you tried to push yourself up but you felt lots of pain, particularly around your chest area. You grabbed the hem of your outfit as you cringed in pain “A-Ah..! What- what the hell”

 

**_ Flashback:  _ **

_Jingoku watches as his men abandon him as he grits his teeth “Get back here! You cowards! Do not run away from this fight! Fight like men!” Akashi chuckles as he watches his enemy grow wearier. "What were you expecting from amateurs like them that don’t know what it means to really fight, this fight is long over now…give up and walk away”_

_He glares back at the Akashi Group boss “never…not before I can do what I’ve achieve what I originally wanted…him dead” He spoke spitefully as he aimed at the gun at Izaya._

_…However you noticed the gun as you widened your eyes. “Watch out!” You yelled as you pushed Izaya away and a large gunshot echoed through the warehouse as it remained quiet for a few seconds before screaming was heard._

_“(y/n)!”_

**_ Flashback end:  _ **

 

You widened your eyes at your memories as it came to you, reminding you why you were hurting so badly. “I…that’s right, I got shot…” You spoke in a form of a whisper as you said it in such disbelief. “Why…why did I just in front of the gun?” You tried to turn to look towards the window to get an idea of where you were, but that only caused you more pain than ever.

 

Suddenly the door to your left was opened quite quickly and a nurse emerged into the room “Ah! She’s awake! Someone call the doctor!” She said loudly as she ran back out again as you looked at her in shock. “Doctor?”

 

You blinked in confusion until you managed to connect the dots together “…I see, I’m at the hospital” You said which a small chuckle but didn’t mask how tired you still were but you were still satisfied. “Looks like my initial thoughts of it being heaven is now erased…what was I even thinking?” You said with a small smile.

 

You looked down at your outfit that you held onto and noticed it was a dress which patients were meant to wear. You peeked in the dress and noticed lots of bandages around your chest area where you probably had been shot which you pushed Izaya away from it. “…It’s amazing that I’m even alive honestly, it’s…a miracle….that I was even saved”

 

You felt yourself becoming tired by the minute as you laid back down against the soft bed and before you knew it, you fell back into your sleep cycle.

 

 

_“So she woke up, you say?”_

 

“Yes, about an hour ago but the doctor said it wouldn’t be unusual since her body would still be tired after waking up from a coma”

 

_“I see, that’s understandable. Thank you for taking care of her”_

You opened your eyes tiredly once again, compared to before you felt much better now. You moved your head slightly to see where the voices were coming from and there before you was a man in a coat and the nurse that you had seen not too long ago.

 

As if detecting that you were awake, the both looked at you at the same time. The nurse broke out into a smile as she said “looks like she’s awake now, I will go inform the doctor once again…you may speak to her if you wish” The nurse bowed both to you and him and let herself out of the room.

 

Izaya turned and looked at you in a small smile which gentle eyes “You’ve been out for about a week now…how troublesome you’ve become to me” He said as he approached your bed.

 

You widened your eyes at him in surprise since you weren’t expecting him to be the first one you’d see. “…Izaya”

 

He cocked his head to one side as he chuckled lightly “hm? What is it? That shocked to see me, are you? Or perhaps did you miss me?” He said teasingly as you blushed and shook your head, looking down.

 

“W-what..? N-no! Of course not! I was just…surprised…yeah surprised, that’s all”

 

Izaya blinked at you in confusion but still kept that smile on his face “surprised huh? Well…I guess I wouldn’t blame you, after all…you probably weren’t expecting to see me first right?” You nodded in response “Yes…how did you know though?”

 

He let out a chuckle as he shrugged “Who do you think I am? Shouldn’t be obvious why I’d know about that?” You broke out into a smile as you nodded “Good point…but really, how did you know?”

 

Izaya shook his head in dismay as he let out a sigh “if you should know, it was your brother that called me”

 

“My brother? Sei did?” You were in shock, it was natural that the hospital would call your brother. That made sense to you, but what didn’t make sense was the fact that your brother had asked Izaya to come down to meet you instead of him. “Who knows why really? I mean, he never gave me his reason for sending me here…but here I am”

 

You gave him a small smile as you nodded once again “I see…my brother’s intentions will always remain a mystery unless he tells you himself”

 

Izaya sat down on a chair that was right next to your bed as you two looked at each other directly. “So tell me…how much do you remember? Do you know why you’re here?”

 

You touched your chest and clenched onto the dress as you nodded slightly “…yes, it took sometime…but I remember…I remember the fight, we were winning…and then me pushing you away from being shot at…and-“

 

“Being shot yourself, right?”

 

You nodded “Yes…honestly, when I think about it. It’s…surprising that I’m even alive”

 

Izaya widened his eyes for a split second before bursting out into a laughing fit “No kidding, the doctors here are calling it a miracle that you’re even alive…seriously, you…you’re lucky you even woke up” He spoke the last part in a form of a whisper as he quieted down. You weren’t sure, it was probably because you were still tired but he sounded like he was in pain.

 

“…Izaya” You looked at him sadly as you slowly reached out your hand as you touched his own. Izaya was just as surprised by your actions as you were, but he made no attempt to part from your hand. In fact, he interlaced his fingers with yours.

 

“(y/n)…tell me why you did it. Why did you save me?” He asked you as he met your eyes. His eyes were full of confusion, yet still had softness in his eyes which made him seem more human than before.

 

But the real question was, why did you really do it? You had asked yourself that same question not too long ago, but never came up with a real answer for that. Those questions grew into much more questions to the point that you felt like you couldn’t understand your own self.

 

“…I could say the same for you, why did you come for me? I…I hacked into your computer and stole information. You could have left me for dead if you wanted to…but why? Why risk trying to save me?”

 

“Heh, it’s like you said, I could have. I asked myself that same question but my answer…made even someone like myself fall to shock”

 

You tilted your head to the side as you looked at him in confusion “…and what was your answer?”

 

He gave me a sad smile as he brought your hand to his lips “As you probably know, I love humans…but I’ve never loved one individual more than the rest. That’s what I always believed in…”  He spoke as he let his lips touch your knuckles, causing your face to flush as you felt your heart race. “However…when I started to look at someone, I didn’t think I would do things to make this person happy without me even realizing it. I’ve always considered humans to be nothing by my playthings…but she…made me want to do something that was unlike myself”

 

You widened your eyes at the last part. **_‘She…? Izaya is in love with someone? Who?’_** You felt hurt inside just thinking about it. You had come to understand your feelings for the man in black but you didn’t think it would be possible between you two…however it seemed that he did in fact love someone. Just thinking about it hurt, perhaps even more than the physical injury you had sustained.

 

“I-I see…” You said as you pulled your hand back as you held it tightly with your other hand. Your heart felt clasped and it felt like you couldn’t breathe and was on the verge of shedding tears. **_‘So this is what love feels like…it’s a lot more painful than I imagined it to be’_**

 

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to even fall in love…she must be really special” Just speaking felt like arrows were being shot into you. “You should go to her instead of being here with me…”  You said as you looked down as your hands as you clenched them together.

 

Suddenly you felt a hand under your chin as it forced you to look back at its owner. Izaya stared at you intently before sighing as he dropped his hand. “Seriously…didn’t anyone tell you how impolite it is to not let someone finish?”

 

You blinked at him as you frowned “But…what about-?”  
  


“Just listen to me, you’re starting to misunderstand me right now…Jeez” He rested his chin on his hand as he stared at you. “Though I guess it was partially my fault for referring to you as a third person” He let out a small chuckle but you were shocked beyond belief “…what?”

 

“The truth is…I don’t think I can treat you as a human anymore. The fact that I can never love a human more than the rest means that…you can’t be human”

 

You widened your eye at him “…w-what? Does that mean that you…?”

 

Izaya nodded, blushing slightly as he scratched his head “seriously…don’t make me explain it any further, I’m not good at any of this…tsk”

 

You covered your mouth as you felt your eyes tear up unconsciously. Izaya widened his eyes in shock as he looked at it “why are you crying all of a sudden?” You wiped your eyes as you shook your head “I-I don’t know…but it won’t stop” Izaya sighed as he helped wiped your eyes with a tissue as he gave you a small smile “Jeez, you really know how to make me worry. You truly are a troublesome woman”

 

You blushed as you looked down “Sorry…I guess I’m in the same boat as you. I guess all those jokes about me falling for you actually came true. For an informant, you’re surprisingly good at predicting things…”

 

Izaya chuckled lightly as he took your hand and interlaced your fingers with his once again. “Heh, I wonder how this relationship between us will work out. You and I aren’t exactly alike”

 

You gave him a grin “True, but I guess I’ll do everything I can to stop you from doing bad stuff” Izaya raised his eyebrow in amusement as he leaned in to kiss you on your forehead just like he did once before. “I’d like to see how that works out for you…princess” He said as he looked you in your eyes while you on the other hand, put your hand on his cheek bringing him down to meet your lips. “Would that make you my prince charming then?”

 

The kiss was short but sweet enough, there would have been a possible that the kiss would had ended up into something a little more…steamy, however because of your injuries you two were forced to pull away from each other.

 

Izaya gave you one last peck as he looked at you with a smirk “Oh please, charming…yes, but I’m not that nice…”                                                                                                                                                                     


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since you woke up and just yesterday you were allowed to leave the hospital once the doctor gave you permission to leave once you were well enough. Izaya came every day to visit you as would sometimes (pretty much all the time) tease you about not being able to leave.

 

“Do you have to leave so soon? It’s barely been a day since you were released from the hospital” Izaya sighed as he nuzzled your neck. You patted his head as he hugged you. “I have to…besides, I’ll be back soon so why are you upset?”

 

“We barely had time together without other troublesome people” You rolled your eyes at him “we’re together alone now, aren’t we? Namie left a while ago and since then you’ve been like this…” He kissed your neck lightly which caused you to blush. “True…I wonder how we should spend this time alone. Any ideas?” He whispered in your ear seductively.

 

“I-I- You idiot! I have to leave in an hour!” You yelled at him but it didn’t help that your face was still flushed.

 

“So what? I’m sure we’ll be done before then…”

 

“Enough of that now!”

 

 

It had been barely a day since you were released from the hospital but you knew you had to go home as soon as possible. You still wanted to talk to your brother about certain things. Ever since you had left the Akashi Household, you barely had time to speak to him so you planned on doing that as soon as you could.

 

Unlike before as you travelled using the underground train, this time you were having someone from the Akashi Group come pick you up since it took less time compared to using the subway. The trip took about 2 hours at home but you had arrived to your home soon.

 

“(y/n)-chan! Welcome back!” Momoi was the first to greet you as she hugged you tightly, but too tight after she was lectured by Midorima. “Oy! Momoi! Don’t forget that she was injured not too long ago! Don’t do unnecessary things!”

 

“Yes Midorin…” She pouted but Midorima still had his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her “I told you to drop that and call me doctor Midorima”

 

“Nah…it’s too long, I like Midorin better” She said teasingly as she stuck her tongue out and pulled you away “come on, I’m sure you want to meet Akashi-kun soon, right?” She grinned as you two ran inside the house. However in the background you could still hear Midorima yelling in the background. “Momoi Satsuki! Get back here at once!”

 

You shook your head but found yourself laughing. “Some things really don’t change around here…” Momoi grinned towards you and nodded “You got that right…and oh yeah, what happened to your luggage? I’m pretty sure you took stuff with you when you left right?” You nodded as you sighed dejectedly “Yeah…but I was kidnapped remember? So it seemed that they left my luggage behind and I wasn’t able to find it afterwards…talk about being unlucky”

 

“I see…that really is tough, but it was just clothes right?” You nodded at her “Then don’t worry, we can go buy you new ones so don’t be so sad” Momoi said with a wide smile and you couldn’t help but smile along with her. She really knew how to cheer you up. “Ah…here we are, Akashi-kun isn’t expecting anyone so you can go in now” She said to you as she left you in front of your brother’s office. You gulped silently as you started to internally pray for your safety **_‘please don’t kill me…’_** You took a deep breath as you knocked on the door.

 

“Come in…” You heard on the other side and for sure, it was your brother’s voice.

 

You nervously opened the door as you popped your head in and inside was both your brother and your cousin in the room. “Haha…I’m back Sei-nii, Tetsu-nii…”

 

They both looked at you in surprise as they saw you enter the office. “(y/n)…so you were allowed to leave the hospital already, huh? That’s good to hear” Kuroko said with a smile as he walked over to you and gave you a hug. “Yeah, I was allowed to leave just yesterday…”

 

You looked over as you saw your brother smile at you as he walked over to you himself. “I see, that’s really good to hear that you’re alright now. I’m really glad, we were all worried about you…” You nodded silently as you felt your eyes tearing up as you hugged your brother tightly. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry for making you all worry…” You felt him hug you back just as tightly.

 

“Honestly…you should be” Kuroko said with a sigh as he shook his head “What were you thinking? You should have left as you were told…” You let out a nervous laugh “sorry…I really couldn’t help it”

 

Seijuro rolled his eyes as he let go off you “You do realized that you will be punished for your actions though…leaving after you were told not to, I hope you didn’t forget that…” He said sternly as he looked at you.

 

You felt that murderous intent fill the room as you felt yourself shivering in fear ** _‘…T-This was exactly what I was afraid of!!!!’_**

****

“…however, this time I will let it slide”

 

“E-eh!?” You widened your eyes as you let your jaw drop “What?”

 

“I too was at fault since I was the one that allowed you to go to Ikkebukuro in the first place…therefore” He said before looking at his right hand man “Tetsuya, you decide on a punishment for me”

 

“E-EH!? B-but you said!?”  You yelled out loud baffled by the sudden hope you had, which was shattered in no less than two seconds.  “I never said that you wouldn’t receive a punishment….now did I?” Your brother smiled at you…but you knew that it wasn’t an ordinary smile.

 

**_‘Sei…you jerk!’_ **

****

“Hm? Alright then, I had some in mind from the start anyway just in case something like this were to happen” Kuroko said without any hesitation. “Don’t say that with a smile! That’s such a low blow, even for you Tetsu-nii!” You pointed at him accusingly. Kuroko coughed as he continued “For your punishment, you’ll have to do double of the work that you usually do”

 

“…” You suddenly felt dead inside as you dropped to your knees while mumbling “…double…my life is over”

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be alone…your brother will be joining you as well”

 

It was Akashi’s turn to look at him with shock “Eh? Me too? But I’m the boss” Kuroko shrugged lightly “True…but you made me in charge of the punishment and you did say that you were partially responsible for it”

 

“…” Your brother started to look paler by the minute as he tried to imagine the work load he had to do now “…you planned this from the start, didn’t you?” You poked your brother as you whispered “maybe it’s time to reconsider his position here…”

 

“…yeah I really should”

 

“…You guys are aware I can still hear you, right?”  


“…”

 

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Your brother asked as both of you went back to your normal composure once Kuroko had left the office since he had some work to do. “Ah right…Sei, I wanted to ask if it would be okay if I decided to stay in Ikkebukuro” All the nervousness you had before had been lifted away so now you were able to say it directly without any sense of worry. Akashi on the other hand was surprised by your request. “What brought this up? Why do you want to live there now? Are you unsatisfied living here?”

 

“I-what? No! That’s not it…I love you guys, I really do…it’s just that…” You said with a frown

 

Akashi sighed as he looked at you as if he already had idea about what it was “…is it him?” You stood silently as you heard him continue “Do you love him?” You nodded “Yes…I do, I know…that it’s not what you would have wanted for me but…that’s how it is” He closed his eyes as he leaned back on his seat as he mumbled “…can’t believe what he said actually came true” You tilted your head in confusion as you “what? What did he say to you Sei?”

 

Akashi felt his eye twitch as the memory “Just some…things”

 

**_ Flashback: _ **

_“Once she wakes up, I’m taking her back and remove her memory of ever coming to this place”_

_Izaya widened his eyes as he heard Akashi’s last statement “remove her…memory?” Akashi nodded seriously “Yes…as long as she remembers you, she’ll keep coming here in order to see you and I can’t have her being in any more danger”_

_“…I won’t let you do that to her”_

_Akashi raised his eyebrow as he looked at Izaya “Excuse me? I’m doing this for her sake, I won’t let you tell me otherwise”_

_“That would be impossible for you…as long as you’re still apart of the underground business, we’ll always cross paths. Eventually she’ll end up remembering everything. What will you do then?” Izaya asked him seriously to which Akashi glared at him “Then I will take responsibility for it…and I will make sure that you two will never meet”_

_“Heh…I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that, I don’t understand it myself…but I want her by my side forever”_

_Akashi widened his eyes **‘This guy…does he…love her? If so…then what about (y/n)? How does she feel about him?’**_

****

_“That’s not for you to decide…not unless” Akashi stops there as he let out a sigh. **‘I didn’t want it to come to this…but it’s her choice in the end, no matter how much I’d refuse it’**_

****

_“Unless what?”_

_“Unless…she says otherwise”_

 

**_ Flashback end _ **

**__ **

Akashi’s facepalmed himself as he let out another sigh. “Er…Sei? Who is he? Who are you referring to?” You asked him since he didn’t say anything for a while, it wasn’t like he would openly come out and say that he lost to a bet…if that’s what it could be potentially called. “It’s nothing, forget it…but all I’ll say is that it’s your choice. If you want to live there then it’s your call…” He said with a small smile “I know you’re old enough to make your own decisions”

 

“Sei…” You said surprised at his answer “However…” He continued “You better tell the rest that you’re leaving, it would be too much having to deal with them so you better take responsibility for your actions” You sweatdropped at his last statement but nodded nonetheless “…right, I understand…I think”

 

“Oh right, before you leave…I have something of yours” He said as he pulled something out from his drawer as he handed it to you. “Eh? It’s my PDA…but how? I thought I had lost it” You unlocked your phone to check if it was yours and it definitely was yours. “When you were kidnapped, it seemed that they took it to see if they could pull any information out from it but it didn’t look like they had enough time to do so…” You nodded as you checked your files as your brother had mentioned, everything was still there and it didn’t look like anything was touched at all, including the file you had taken from Izaya. “This file…”

 

“Hm? What is it?” You brother looked at you curiously.

 

 ** _‘Should I tell him? I mean…he’s the reason I did this anyway…and at the same time I feel might be betraying Izaya at the same time’_** You bit your lip as you remained in thought before shaking your head **_‘No! I can’t, then it would be meaningless…after all, I did say that I would stop him’_**

 

“Actually yes…about this file”

 

You knew what you were getting into, both you and Izaya knew. However being polar opposites were exactly what drove you together. It was like one of those cop-thief relationships you’d see on TV but this was reality. It had to be done either way or you wouldn’t forgive yourself by betraying your family.

 

 

“Yes? So it was him after all…” Izaya said as he spoke through the phone while typing on his computer.

 

_“Yes, it seems that he was the one who had manipulated Jingoku into going after you. I think he may be after you as well…”_

 

Izaya chuckled as he raised his eyebrow “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine…however you need to worry about yourself, Nakura-kun. After all…since you’re dressed up like me, means you’ll be targeted as well.

 

“…” The voice on the other line kept silent, not saying anything more _“how long do I keep doing this for you?”_

 

“For as long as I say so, after all…you let me buy your name…it’s like that saying ‘you reap what you sow’. Keep doing what you’re doing and don’t disappoint me” Izaya said before ending the call abruptly.

 

“Yodogiri Jinnai, fomer head of the Yodogiri Shinning Corporation…so he’s the guy that’s going after me, huh?” Izaya smirked “Fine, I’ll play your game…”

 

“…and kill you personally for getting (y/n) involved”


	23. Secret Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret chapter that I had come up with when I was writing chapter 13 and it didn't feel right to add in comedy within that crucial time...so I figured to hold onto the mystery of what happened between 13 and 14 to lead up to this moment where the motive for going back to Ikkebukuro was revealed.

You clenched you fists tightly as you let the box drop to the door, you abruptly opened the door, gaining the attention of both of your cousin and your brother. You cousin widened his eyes as he saw you “(y/n)…why are you here?” You didn’t reply back to him as you were glaring at your brother who looked surprised to see you as well. “What’s going on here? What did he mean by that?” You asked him as you stormed up to him.

 

Akashi Seijuro looked away from you as he narrowed his eyes elsewhere. You clicked your tongue as you slammed your hands against his office “Did you really send me there to get me killed!? Seijuro answer me dammit!” You yelled at him as you felt the need to grab him by the collar and furiously shake him until he gave a response. “Restrain yourself, (y/n). I did not send you there to get killed, your cousin exaggerates too much...” You brother sighs as he pulls out a file with the name “Izaya Orihara” labeled on top of it. “This is the reason why I sent you there”

 

You picked up the file as you looked through it, it contained information about certain reported that circulated mostly around Ikkebukuro. There were cases about gangs such as the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves, which you remembered Shizuo telling you about. There was another listed about a serial killer named “Saika” and then lots of other internet related stuff about “Kanra”, “Nakura” and “Chrome”.

 

“What…is all this?” You said as you skimmed through the entire file not sure what to say, or think for that matter.

 

“These are all the reports that have been thought to involved Orihara Izaya and of which you already know about one of his identity as Nakura” Your brother spoke as he leaned onto his table as he had his chin resting on his hand. You frowned as you put the file down as you stared at him “and what did this have anything to do with me? What does my punishment have to do with any of this?”

 

“Sending you there was not a part of your punishment, your brother just needed someone to spy on Orihara-san once he revealed himself to us to his advantage” Kuroko said with a deadpan expression. “What…?” You widened your eyes as you turned back to look at your brother “Was it really all a lie?”

 

Your brother nodded “It’s as he says. It came to me as a surprise when he came to me and said that he was the man I’ve been curious about this whole time. Once he showed his interest, I used you as an excuse to spy on all of his activities and see exactly what kind of work he was getting into” You frowned as you sighed “Is that really it? Why didn’t you tell me that earlier? I wouldn’t have gotten angry then…”

 

Kuroko widened his eyes as he yelled at both of you “What is wrong with you two?! That’s dangerous! What were you going to do if you had gone along with your brother’s plan and you were found out in the process?”

 

It was as he said, it was a dangerous plan especially since you would have no back up whatsoever. You were also well aware that Izaya was a very good fighter and you were certain that he could take you down if he was serious and being in that situation would be very risky. “I’m well aware that it’s risky, Izaya will not be able to do anything to her knowing that the agreement was to keep her safe, meaning that there was never anything about us not hacking into his server to gain information” Seijuro spoke casually as he looked at his cousin who was still in shock. “He already knows that she’s a hacker who’s already hacked him once. Don’t you think he’d be more cautious about his work?”

 

You shook your head as you spoke “well there is that stuff to consider but he’s occasionally not in his office and tends to lock his office if Namie, his part-time worker isn’t there but I think I still could try getting into his office and sneak out without being noticed”

 

“Even if you say it like that, I still think that it’s too risky and I’m asking you to draw back. Learning any more about him will be too dangerous. It’s best if we all stay away from him, once he does find that he stole information from us, who’s to say that he won’t come after us?”

 

You smiled at your cousin as you spoke in a sing-song like manner “Then we’ll have our best assault team to defend us! I’m sure Dai-kun and Ryou-kun will be happy to get some action” Your cousin rolled his eyes as he shook his head “You guys are insane, this is a horrible plan and I’m begging you two to reconsider!”

 

Your brother sighed as he nodded “fine, I see your point…it’ll be impossible now since you’ve brought her back” He said but you could sense a shred of disappointment in his voice but it only made sense if he was upset. You didn’t really understand why your brother was keen on seeing what work Izaya was getting into but you couldn’t help but feel curious about what it could be yourself. Izaya was too mysterious for words. No one could tell what he’s thinking which made him all the more dangerous to mess with and his information always seems to be reliable which turns it into another question. Where is he obtaining his information from?

 

You had the sudden idea to do something you never thought you’d have to use but you certainly wanted to give it a try. “Hey Sei-nii, can I ask you for a favour?” You asked with an angelic smile on your face. Your brother looked at you weirdly but nodded nonetheless “That depends…but what is it?”

 

“Can I just get a wine bottle from the cellar, I just wanted to drink all of a sudden. It’s been a while after all”

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara and Kuroko no basket do not belong do me. Other characters that aren't not from the actual shows do belong to me.


End file.
